Love Thy Neighbor
by HereWeGoNow
Summary: The dumbest drunken mistake of one woman's life leads to a life changing cup of coffee.
1. Chapter 1

**This was a one shot I started to clear my noggin after my little break. Then it ran away from me. I split it into a five chapter mini-fic instead, because no one wants to read 30k or so words all scrunched up. **

**I didn't really go into too much depth or background and it's holey like swiss cheese. Hopefully it's satisfying anyway. I don't really know what the point of this was other than to bury myself under fluff and stuff... which is kind of the point of everything I do**

**So... yeah. I'm just going to leave this here, mark it complete, and get back to work.**

* * *

It was unclear what awoke Arizona Robbins that morning and she wasn't happy about it. She had been having one of the most erotic dreams she could ever remember having and was so close to receiving her reward after one hot and intense build up when something pulled her out of it. She humphed and kicked a foot in protest. Damn it.

As she became more aware of herself and her surroundings, Arizona could tell that all of her covers were missing in action and she was sprawled out on her stomach in the middle of the bed completely naked with her fingertips reaching from one side of the mattress to the other. The nakedness wasn't unusual, especially since it was summer, but being awake before her alarm clock was. She liked her sleep just as much as the next guy and she was exhausted.

Opening her eyes to check the time, she blinked a few times to focus, raising a hand to push her unruly curly blonde hair out of her face to clear her vision further. A slow smile crept across her face when she saw the hastily discarded lacy black thong covering half the alarm clock on her nightstand. The underwear, if they could be classified as such, were most definitely not hers. She was thirty-six years old and she preferred her ass to be fully covered, thank you very much. Next to it was a very unsexy white ankle sock with a purple stripe that she knew to be hers. It was quite the odd combo, but fitting. Them being there in the usually tidy bedroom only meant one thing. She had sex last night. She smiled to herself as her foggy mind brought up clear images. Damn good sex. That would explain the dream and her exhaustion.

She smiled when she felt the bed dip behind her and someone crawl over her legs. She tried to flip over, but for some reason she couldn't move. She felt fingers tickling the intimate area between her legs before they spread her open and filled her from behind, making her half-moan/half-squeak in surprise into her pillow. Now she was really awake and apparently she was having sex again. Alright.

Going with it, Arizona shifted to her knees and spread them further apart, lifting her ass in the air for a better angle as the owner of the fingers started a slow, steady rhythm, just how she liked it. A warm and equally as nude body curved around her back, short dark hair falling over her face, tickling her cheeks and making her giggle lazily. Her laugh was cut off by a moan as wet lips kissed her neck then each shoulder before teeth grazed down the length of her back, the sensation making her shudder and giving her chills that left her feeling tingly. Every inch of her body was on high alert and her heart raced in anticipation as she waited for what was going to happen next.

"Fuck," she breathed when nails scraped her skin from neck to spine at the same moment a third finger was added. A low moan rumbled from somewhere deep within Arizona as she pushed herself back. The other woman grabbed her hip in a bruising death grip as she plunged her fingers into the blonde even deeper, making her cry out in pleasure then whimper. Arizona pushed back again, a silent plea to keep going. They repeated the motions, each one gradually getting harder and deeper as the wet sound of fingers repetitively slamming into her and her uncontrollable grunts and moans filled the quiet room.

Gasping at every inward thrust as they came faster, Arizona was having difficulty breathing. God, this woman was relentless. This was type of onslaught was kind of rough for what should be lazy Sunday morning sex. Not that Arizona would complain. Ever. This was good. Soooo fucking goooood.

Wanting, no needing more, Arizona slid a hand under her body and between her legs. She hummed in pleasure and rocked forward then back as she started rubbing her own clit in quick tight circles. As a result, it didn't take long for her to reach the peak of her rapidly built climax. All it took was one last thrust and a firm pull of her hair from the other woman and she was a goner.

Arizona cried out as every muscle she possessed locked momentarily. Her free hand gripping the sheets next to her, she rocked forward again. Her face was firmly smashed down into her pillow as her entire body started to shake from the orgasm that was tearing through her, coming harder and longer than she has in awhile as both their fingers kept working. As her climax devolved into sporadic tremors, their fingers slowed down until coming to a stop.

"Holy shit," Arizona panted as she tried to regain control of her breathing. She vaguely registered fingers withdrawing from her, leaving her feeling empty and sad, but satisfied. A smile played on her lips as light kisses were placed along her back over the marks she was sure the nails left, the other woman chuckling as she crawled up the bed over her. Arizona growled. Evil, evil woman.

"I love it when you touch yourself," a husky voice whispered in her ear, making her shiver. She almost came again.

"I know," Arizona replied, voice hoarse. With aching muscles mostly left over from the previous night she groaned as she turned onto her back, coming face to face with her stunning wake-up call and the star of her dream that had just been quickly fucked out of her memory, more or less. The real thing was so much better. "Mmm, good morning," she said with a grin as she stretched her arms over her head before wrapping them around the other woman's neck and pulling her down to her lips for a kiss. Very good morning indeed.

"You were hogging the bed."

Arizona raised an eyebrow. "And that was my punishment?"

"Mmhmm."

"I'll have to hog it more often then."

"Every night is enough. I don't understand how you do it. You're not that big."

"I love you," Arizona sang with a grin

"You're changing the subject."

"But, I love you," Arizona said again, rubbing her nose against her girlfriend's. She was rewarded with that one smile she lived for.

"I love you, too."

Arizona's grin grew wider. There were still times she couldn't believe that Callie Torres was her girlfriend, this being one of them. And they were in love to boot. Life was good and it was only going to get better.

Arizona smiled as she pushed back Callie's freshly shortened hair, kissing her lips lovingly before letting it fall back into their faces. "I'm really loving this new hair cut," she said as she ran her fingers through the silky soft strands.

"Good. I was worried you wouldn't like it."

"You're always beautiful," Arizona said with a small smile. The truest truth she's ever spoke.

Callie showed off her own radiant smile again as she rolled her eyes. Her heart still did funny things whenever Arizona called her beautiful and gave her that adoring look that always came with the word.

"Do you want to go down to True Love?" Arizona asked seemingly randomly.

"When?"

"Right now."

"Seriously?" Callie asked, not even attempting to hide her dismay.

"Yes, seriously. Why not?"

"We're there all the time. Why can't we stay here? I'll make you coffee and breakfast."

"I want to go out today. It's way too beautiful outside to stay cooped up in here."

"Since when do you turn down an opportunity to stay in bed naked with me all day? Especially since we never get to do that."

"Since now."

"Arizona," Callie groaned when the blonde got off the bed. If she had known they'd have to get up, she would have never woken her up. But Arizona had been moaning in her sleep and grinding her hips into the mattress, obviously having a very good dream. Being the amazing girlfriend that she was, Callie had to help her out. And this was her payback? She humphed as she rolled over, smiling smugly at what she felt on her stomach. "Ew, you got the sheets all wet."

"Ew, my ass!" Arizona snorted a laugh as she slapped Callie's butt, making her jerk in surprise. "I know you love it."

"Hey!"

"Get up, babe." Arizona slapped her again.

"Why am I being the one punished? I just rocked your world."

"Because you're being difficult."

"Am not."

"I'm so sorry that having to spend the morning in public with your hot, hot girlfriend, who you claim is the love of your life, is such a hardship."

"Well, when you put it that way," Callie grumbled as she turned to sit up. Arizona never played fair.

"Get up, we need showers and I still owe you the rest of your punishment." Arizona laughed at how quickly her girlfriend scrambled out of the bed and into the bathroom ahead of her. Worked like a charm every time.

* * *

When they arrived at True Love two hours later, they displayed matching smiles as they looked around. The coffeehouse had become like a third home to them. When they saw that the line was already starting to back up, they didn't bother waiting in it. They waved at the manager as they let themselves through the swinging door and into the work area. Discarding their belongings in the break room, they then headed straight for the back-up espresso machine that wasn't in use yet.

Callie leaned her hip against the counter and crossed her arms as she watched Arizona start to make them drinks. They were both old pros by now, but the blonde always liked to do it, so Callie let her. Plus she was adorable when she concentrated on steaming milk. "Do you remember when they first got this machine in?" she asked when the machine stopped gurgling.

Arizona nodded with a small smile as she tamped down the ground coffee beans into the filter before connecting it to the machine. "Everyone was excited because it was going to make the morning and lunch rushes so much easier with two machines running."

"I wasn't talking about that part, dork."

Grinning wider, Arizona pushed the button and turned her head to look at Callie. "You mean when you asked me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yup," Callie confirmed, duplicating the blonde's smile. "You were so excited to play with the shiny new toy. And so damn cute, I couldn't stand it. I needed you to officially be mine."

"I was always yours, Calliope," Arizona said with a quick kiss before turning back to her task. She poured the two shots into a mug for Callie's latte before immediately picking up her metal pitcher of steamed milk to do her thing. Finishing it up, she slid the drink sideways to her girlfriend and looked up to meet her eyes. "Remember the first time I made you that?"

Callie glanced down, smiling when she saw the perfectly formed heart atop her drink. Her girlfriend was the best latte artist in the place. It might even be safe to say in all of Seattle. In a city that loved its coffee, that was impressive. "You handed it to me and told me you loved me for the first time."

"In this same exact spot, I believe."

"Yeah." Callie kept smiling as she stared down at the mug. "Then I spilled it and burned my hand, because I was so overwhelmed with happiness and I'm a spazz."

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't think that through." Arizona laughed. "I was ecstatic when you said you loved me too."

"I did." Callie grabbed Arizona by her shirt and pulled her in for an unexpected kiss, uncaring of who saw them. It didn't matter, everything around them ceased to exist when they kissed anyway. "I do. I really, really do," she whispered against the blonde's lips.

"Mmm," Arizona hummed into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Callie's waist. "I really love you too."

"Ladies! If you have time to suck face, you have time to work!"

"We're not on shift today, Fred," Arizona said, rolling her eyes as she stepped back from her girlfriend. "You know that."

"Then get off my line."

"Are you going to make me my drink?" Arizona asked.

"Heck no."

"Then shush and heat us up some breakfast burritos, will ya?"

"Excuse me? Who's the boss here?" Fred asked, putting his hands on his hips. His face and stance were serious, but his eyes were sparkling. He had a special fondness for the two women and they all knew he was just messing around.

"We're not leaving until we get our food," Arizona said, winking at Callie as she started to work on a mocha for herself. "Your choice."

"Oh fine," he huffed before going to the reach in fridge to get the components to make them each a fresh burrito.

"We'll be at our table when those are ready," Arizona informed him as her and Callie picked up their mugs to leave the work space. The coffeehouse was really starting to get busy and they didn't want to get in the way.

Already finished, Fred followed them out into the seating area with the hot burritos. Once they were seated at the table by the window, he set them down in front of them and held out his hand. Knowing what he wanted, Callie reached into her back pocket and pulled out two twenty dollar bills she made sure she always had and handed them over. "Change?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nope." Callie grinned up at him.

"You ladies have a good day." Fred tipped his hat to them before turning to walk away.

"Why do I feel like he always catches us kissing?" Arizona asked when he was gone.

"Because we're always kissing?"

"Maybe." Arizona shrugged. "I think the worst time was when he walked in on us in the walk-in."

"The time right after I asked you to move in with me?" Callie smiled. She had accidentally blurted it out in a true to form rambling mix of words that made absolutely no sense while they were unloading a shipment of soy milk onto the shelves. Something about unpacking boxes made her think of moving and Arizona was being all cute while dancing along to a song in her head. It had just come out. The blonde's response had been a rather heated kiss that went way too far. Sometimes they forgot they weren't teenagers when they were around each other. It didn't help that they worked around a bunch of teenagers. When in Rome...

"Yup. We were really going at it. Poor guy couldn't look us in the eye for a month."

"It's kind of weird how this place seems to hold every single one of our most cherished memories," Callie said as she picked up her drink and looked around.

Arizona nodded. Setting down the burrito she had been nibbling on, she picked up her own mocha. "Do you remember the very first time we came here together?"

"Of course." Callie smiled over the rim of her mug, sipping before putting it down and reaching across the table for her girlfriend's hand. Apparently today was take a walk down memory lane day. "Vividly. And the incredibly embarrassing chain of events that led up to it." She still blushed at the thought of it.

Arizona laughed. "That's the best part of the story!"

"It is not! Nowhere near! I wish I could block it from my memory, but Teddy won't ever let me forget it."

* * *

**_Previously..._**

"Go home, Callie! You are druuuunk!" Cristina Yang slurred as she waved her shot glass at her roommate. "Aww.." she pouted when it sloshed all over her boyfriend who was sitting to her left. "You wasted it!" she hissed at him accusingly.

"No, you're wasted." Callie giggled at her drunken cleverness.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"So, Callie, are we done here or...?"

Callie turned to the voice and frowned at the petite blonde who was sitting next to her and staring at her with wide lackluster brown eyes. She closed one eye and leaned in closer as she tried to place her. When her eyes shifted lower, she was assaulted with far too much cleavage, even for her. Oh right, she was supposed to be on a date with... fuck, what was her name? Callie pursed her lips and squinted her eyes as she tried to come up with a name. Any name. The only words that were coming to mind were vapid, self-centered, and boobs and that's all she learned about her before the tequila started to flow in hopes that the liquor would make her more interesting. Nope. Now Callie was just drunk. She looked around the table at her friends, who were all staring back at the stranger with bemused expressions. As if they had no idea why the stranger was there either. Now that Callie thought about it, why were Cristina, Mark, Owen, Bailey, Meredith, and Derek on her date?

"I'm going to take that as a yes," the blonde said as she stood up.

"Wait," Callie said as she put her hand on her arm. "You don't have to go or maybe we can go together," she said with a suggestive smile and a raise of her eyebrow. She's been trying very hard to do the whole dating thing right before jumping into bed with someone, but that wasn't working out and damn was she horny. She ran her eyes down her date's body and grinned. She may be boring, but she was hot and that will do. "I live right upstairs," she leaned in and whispered.

"What's my name?"

"Uh..." Shit. Callie looked around the table for help, but everyone looked just a clueless as her. "I'm sorry, what?" she asked, stalling.

"My name, Callie." She waited, but no words came from her date's open mouth. Such a shame too. The brunette was smoking hot. "That's what I thought. You're a jerk just like the rest of them," the blonde hissed before picking her stuff up and storming off. Callie blinked after her. She's never been called that before, but she didn't blame her for saying it. She was a jerk. She sighed and slumped her shoulders. Strike 432, it felt like. She was beyond out.

"Oooo burn!" Cristina said as soon as the blonde was out of hearing range. Callie turned to her and started laughing. She couldn't help it. The situation was that absurd and she was that drunk.

"She was probably just as boring in the sack anyway," Mark pointed out.

"Yeah, true." Callie shrugged.

"Where did you even find McBoobs?" Cristina asked.

Callie turned and jabbed her finger into Mark's chest. "Dumbass right here set me up."

"Hey!" Mark protested. "She was hot and turned me down. I was trying to help out my best friend. Sue me."

"Maybe next time try talking to the person you want to set me up with first? Make sure she can carry on an intelligent conversation. That was painful." Callie took a long sip of her drink, finishing it off. "Actually, better yet, don't try to set me up ever again," she said as she set the glass down before sliding clumsily off her stool and right into Mark's chest as he caught her. Oh, he smelled good.

"Where are you going?" Mark asked as he propped her back up.

"Home. I'm done."

"Want me to come with you?"

"I know how to get home all by myself."

"Not what I meant," he whispered in her ear, pulling away and smirking suggestively.

Callie poked him hard in the shoulder. "No," she said firmly with a lopsided proud grin. Where was her damn trophy for that one? Even with lowered inhibitions, she just turned down guaranteed fantastic sex. She was making progress. Never mind the fact she just offered herself up to a stranger she didn't even like. Whatever. She was doing to do the right thing right now and that's what mattered. She's officially lost her mind. She inhaled again. Man, did he really smell good. She took a step back.

"You sure?" Mark asked, disappointed. His friend was cute when she was drunk and extra dirty in bed. Though she seemed to be teetering on sloppy drunk at the moment, so he may be dodging a bullet.

"Yes, I'm good." Callie closed her eyes. Now if only the room would stop spinning, she could go home and sleep the failure of yet another night off. She opened them again and without another word, waved goodbye, walked out of the building, and straight into the next. Moving so close to the bar was the best idea she's ever had.

A smile played on her lips as she ran her hand along the velvety wallpaper of the fancy lobby of her apartment building to keep herself upright on her way to the elevator. Once she made it there, it would take her up to her apartment and her super comfy bed. She was looking forward to that.

Wait, she stopped and turned to look at the dark red wall. That can't be right. Who in their right mind put velvet on walls? Maybe it was just in her head. She leaned in closer to the wall to get a better look, bumping into it with her nose. It was kind of numb. She took a step back and stared at the wall some more before turning and putting her hand on it again to get herself back on track. She'd investigate further in the morning. Or afternoon. She didn't have to work and judging by how she was feeling now, she would not be awake and alert before lunchtime.

Callie eventually made it inside the elevator alive and still standing. She pushed the button to her floor plus a few extra for good measure. She liked lights and shiny things. When the doors slid open, she moseyed over to her apartment, happy to find the door already unlocked. It was a bad habit she and Cristina shared, but right now she was grateful. Trying to find her key and then putting it in the hole sounded like an impossible task. Stumbling through the door, she fell onto the couch, kicked off her shoes, sent Mark a text of random letters to let him know she made it home, grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch, and closed her eyes. She'd sleep there. It was close enough.

Callie grunted when something hard and cold poked her in the face. She swatted at it, but missed. She was not in the mood for this. She still felt slightly drunk and it didn't feel like she had slept nearly enough. What time was it? "Cristina!" she yelled when it poked her again, immediately regretting it when pain seared through her head. She groaned and rolled over on the couch, pulling the blanket tightly around her and up to her chin.

"Get up!"

Callie's hands flew up to cover her ears. "Fuck, why are you yelling?"

"Because nothing else seems to be working."

That's when Callie realized the voice did not belong to her roommate and she turned back around, opening her eyes to find a blonde stranger standing in her living room with a baseball bat aimed at her. What the actual fuck? Callie felt too shitty to deal with this. "Take whatever you want. Just leave me alone."

"Who the hell are you?" the woman asked as she poked Callie with the bat again.

"Stop!" Now Callie was pissed. Sitting up, she grabbed at the sad excuse for a weapon, but the other woman was quicker. "The better question is who the hell are you and why are you in my apartment?"

"Actually, this is my apartment and that's my couch."

Callie blinked as she looked around. Even though the layout was exactly the same as her own apartment, the obnoxiously bright yellow walls, ugly white furniture, an unhealthy amount of pictures of people she didn't know, and boxes everywhere told her that the other woman was absolutely correct.

Welp, Callie had officially hit a new all time low. Fan-freakin-tastic. Her daddy would be so proud of his little girl.

"Um, I'm really sorry. I'm just..." Callie stood up so fast, the whole room started spinning. Groaning, she fell back onto the couch, covering her face with her hands. She felt drunk and hungover at the same time. "I'm leaving, but I'm going to need a minute."

"I just got home from a hellish shift at work, I'm cranky, and want to go to bed. You need to leave right now," she said, raising the bat over her head.

"Put that down." Callie rolled her eyes, grimacing at the pain. This woman can't be serious. "I can barely hold myself up. I'm not dangerous."

"How do I know that?"

"What's your apartment number?"

"402. Why?"

"Look, I live one floor up. I had a little too much to drink last night and I just got confused."

"You're 502?" the woman asked with obvious interest, relaxing considerably as she lowered the bat to her side.

"Uh. Yeah?"

"I'll be right back." The blonde dropped the bat on the ground at Callie's feet. The sound of metal hitting the hardwood floor ringing out loudly made Callie want to cry. This was a nightmare. "Don't move. Okay?"

"Okay." Frowning, Callie watched as the woman opened the door to what was Cristina's bedroom in her own apartment. She disappeared behind it and closed it, leaving Callie alone in the living room with the bat. Now she was beyond confused.

"Arizona freaking Robbins, wake up!"

"Teddy, what the hell?" Arizona growled when something soft hit her in the head. She had just finally been able to fall asleep after having to listen to her upstairs neighbors having loud sex... again. Now she was being woken up very rudely by her best friend and roommate. Well, maybe her ex-best friend and ex-roommate soon if she didn't leave her alone stat.

"Get up, get up, get up!" Teddy demanded, bouncing up and down in her spot. This was going to be so good.

"Why?"

"I got you a present!"

"What?"

"As we speak the woman you've been drooling over since we moved in from 502 is sitting on our couch. At least I think it's her. She fits your description." Teddy hadn't seen the mysterious woman yet, but knew her roommate has stalked her at a distance in the mail room at least twice since they moved there four days earlier, which was how she knew her apartment number. Teddy knew Arizona had yet to talk to her though and now she was here. It was perfect.

"What?" Teddy was talking so fast, Arizona couldn't process what she was saying. She cringed when loud grunts that were obviously from a man and moans from a woman started up above her.

"And judging by the fact she can't be having disgusting wild monkey sex like that and be sitting on our couch at the same time, she must be the one who lives above my room."

"Lucky," Arizona grumbled.

"Seriously. You'd think for the rent we pay, they'd have better sound proofing." Looking up at the ceiling, Teddy made a face. "Gross."

"You're just jealous. It's very unbecoming on you."

"Yeah? So?"

"Teddy, it's three in the morning." Arizona was done. "I'm going back to sleep," she said as she covered her head with her comforter, as if that would actually make her friend leave.

"But 502 is right here in your apartment, idiot!" Teddy yelled in a whisper as she hit Arizona with the pillow again. She didn't understand why her friend didn't want her present. "And she's as drunk as a skunk. Go out there and... and... I don't know. Take advantage of her or something! You need to get laid. You're cranky all the time."

Throwing her covers away, Arizona bolted upright with fire in her eyes, making Teddy take a step back. Yikes.

"Sorry, ma'am," Teddy squeaked, taking another step back. She spent a majority of her life in the Army and had faced much more life threatening situations than this, but her pissed off best friend can still be scary as hell.

"Why did you bring her here?" Arizona snarled, choosing to ignore all the other comments, even though she just proved Teddy right about the crankiness.

"I didn't. I found her passed out on the couch, because somebody forgot to lock the front door again." Teddy paused. "That somebody is you, by the way."

"It's a secure building." Resigning to the fact she was going to keep getting assaulted if she didn't move, Arizona kicked off the rest of the covers and turned to get out of bed. Sure Teddy had lost her mind, she quickly got up and went to open her door to peek out, finding no one sitting on their couch. "You're nuts, Teds. There's no one here. I'm going back to sleep."

"What?" Teddy left the room and looked around the living room, kitchen, and bathroom. "That bitch! I told her to stay."

"Goodnight, Teddy!" Arizona yelled before slamming her bedroom door and locking it.

"She was here! I swear!" Teddy pounded on the door. "Arizona!"

"Goodnight, Teddy!" Arizona yelled again.

"Fine!"

Arizona sighed heavily and climbed back into her bed. She thanked whatever gods that it was silent again. Maybe she could finally get some sleep. The last thought she had before drifting off to dreamland was that she wished she had someone to have disgusting wild monkey sex with and that made for some interesting dreams that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Most of the rest of this is set in the 'past'. It will go back to the 'present' at the end of the last chapter. **

* * *

The next morning, Arizona woke up in a surprisingly fantastic mood. After a trip to the bathroom, she decided to get back in bed. She had nowhere to be until the next day and wanted to take full advantage of the luxurious and rare free time she had to be as lazy as possible. Even if she needed to finish unpacking. She had all day for that.

Checking the clock, she saw it was past ten already. She could hear the low sound of the TV coming from the living room telling her Teddy was up too and probably had been for hours. Not wanting to deal with her quite yet, Arizona leaned over the side of her bed and retrieved her laptop from the floor.

After checking her email, news feeds, and the Facebook she used solely to keep in touch with her family (which she found incredibly sad), she slammed the lid shut. Checking the clock again, her eyes bugged when she saw it was now after eleven. Holy crap, time flies when you're dinking around the internet. Her stomach growled and she realized she should probably get dressed and eat something. Sighing, she slipped from the warmth and comfort of her bed and back into the bathroom for a shower.

Fully dressed and ready for the day, she entered the living room and found Teddy sitting on the couch eating from a jar of picked garlic and sipping on a mug of coffee in her pajamas. Arizona almost threw up. "Shouldn't you be unpacking?"

"There's no food in this place," Teddy said as her answer without looking away from her game show.

"Try going to the grocery store. They have all the food you could ever want. It's magical," Arizona said as she headed for the kitchen.

"It's not my turn."

"So you'd rather starve?"

"Yup."

Arizona rolled her eyes as she poured herself some coffee. She sipped on it as she started a hunt for some food. Opening the pantry, she found half a bag of brown rice (too much work), a can of black olives (a possibility), a can of bamboo shoots- sliced (what the hell?), an empty box of Special K (damn it, Teddy), and corn bread mix (again, too much work). The freezer wasn't much better. It mostly held their hard liquor and some frozen vegetables. The fridge had beer, more beer, lemon juice, and a half-full jar of maraschino cherries. Where did all the food Teddy bought when they first arrived in Seattle go? And when did she move into a frat house? Last time she checked, they were both professional adults who made buttloads of money and were perfectly capable of taking care of themselves.

Arizona sighed as she eyed the contents of the fridge again. Looked like she found her breakfast, or lunch at that point. She grabbed the jar of cherries, her coffee, and a spoon before heading back to the living room and plopping on the couch next to Teddy, careful not to spill anything. She used the spoon to scoop a cherry out and sucked it into her mouth. "What are we watching?" she asked as she chewed. No need for good manners here.

"Family Feud." Teddy helped herself to a cheery, chewing before popping another piece of garlic in her mouth and washing it down with her coffee. Arizona audibly gagged. "I'm not going to stop until you go to the store. I have four more jars of these in my room and all day to sit here."

"You're disgusting."

"I'm hungry."

"Fine." Arizona would do anything at that point to get away from the smell of garlic and coffee that was wafting off her gross friend. She got up, abandoning her items on the coffee table. Without another word, she went to her room for shoes and her purse, emerging not a minute later. "I'll be back," she said as she opened the front door.

"I'd hope so. I kind of like you."

"Unpack something."

"Maybe."

"Did someone knock earlier?" Arizona asked.

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"There's stuff here." Arizona squatted in front of the items, dropping her purse to her side as she picked them up. There were two bottles of wine and an envelope.

"Ooo! Did the wine fairy come?" Teddy asked from directly behind her. She would have made Arizona jump, but the shorter blonde had smelled her coming.

"Looks like it." Arizona straightened up. "Hey!" she protested when Teddy immediately grabbed the bottles out of her hands.

"Ooo, this is really good stuff," Teddy remarked as she looked between the labels.

"Oh?" Arizona laughed. "You're an expert now? You usually just pick the one with the prettiest label."

"And look how pretty they are," Teddy cooed as she cradled the bottles in her arms like one would a set of newborn twins. "What's that?" she nodded towards the envelope in Arizona's hand. She could clearly see that it was addressed to 402. She watched curiously as her friend opened it.

"Looks like a gift card to a place called 'True Love Cafe'" Arizona frowned. She's never heard of it. She flipped the card over and saw that it was blank on the back.

"How much?"

"I don't know. It doesn't say."

"Who's it from?"

"Um..." Arizona checked the envelope again and found a small slip of paper.

"What's it say?" Teddy asked eagerly. "Maybe I have a secret admirer."

"Maybe I do," Arizona countered.

"Read it and see."

"'Sorry about last night,'" Arizona read out loud.

"What? That's it?" Teddy ripped the paper from Arizona's hand to read it for herself. "Must be from our hot drunk apartment crashing neighbor," she said, grinning when something dawned on her. "Ha! See? She was here! This proves it. And this is all mine, because I was the traumatized one."

"Oh, whatever! At least you weren't woken up with a pillow to the head. I think those are mine."

"You keep the coffee." Teddy hugged the bottles closer to her chest. "I'll keep the wine."

"Hey! Share!" Arizona said, grabbing at the bottle of white.

"Uh uh, mine." Teddy backed up and put her hand on the door. "Groceries. Don't forget the yogurt again," she said with a grin before shutting it in Arizona's face.

Growling, Arizona picked up her purse and headed for the elevator. When it arrive, she entered and lit up the button for her destination, making a mental note to never buy yogurt again.

Callie groaned from her spot on the couch when she heard a knock on the door. She had just laid down and was comfortable, but not as comfortable as the night before. That should have been her first clue she was on the wrong couch. 402's couch was like sleeping on a cloud. Her's was like a park bench in comparison. She groaned again. She really hated herself sometimes.

At the second knock, Callie reluctantly pried herself from her spot and went to answer the door. Assuming it was one of her friends, she was surprised to find a blonde woman she had never seen before grinning back at her while bouncing slightly on her feet. She was very... bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. Wholesome even. Pretty much exactly the opposite of what Callie was feeling at the moment. She should have stayed on the couch. As they continued to just stand there staring at each other, Callie couldn't decide if she was more annoyed, amused, or intrigued by the mute stranger.

As soon as the door opened, Arizona was struck speechless. She's never seen this woman up close before and definitely not in such tight clothing. She didn't know what to do, since she didn't really know why she was there in the first place. She was surprised when she pushed '5' instead of 'L' in the elevator, but went with it. And now here she was at hot mail room lady's door. Frozen and staring. The other woman eventually smiled, revealing a set of white teeth that were so perfect they annoyed Arizona. Then she raised an equally as ridiculous perfectly sculpted eyebrow. Then a small chuckle escaped her lips and that's when Arizona realized she had been openly staring for god knows how long without speaking. Talk, Arizona, talk.

"Hey," she stuck out her hand confidently, "I'm Arizona. I live right below you. I believe my roommate assaulted you with a baseball bat last night."

"Ah," Callie laughed as she reached out her own hand to shake. "I'm Callie and I kind of deserved it."

Arizona blinked as she dropped Callie's hand. Crap, her voice and laugh were just as sexy as everything else. And touching her sure didn't suck. Doomed. "Yeah, maybe a little," she smiled, dimples forming. "I just wanted to come up here to say thanks for the wine and gift card. You really didn't have to do that."

"I hope it wasn't too weird. I didn't really know what to get strangers as an 'I'm sorry I accidentally broke into your house while stupidly drunk' present. It's not something I do often." Callie rolled her eyes, silently berating herself. What an idiot.

"Alcohol and coffee seems appropriate to me," Arizona said, making the other woman laugh again.

"Yeah, I guess." Callie smiled. For indefinable reasons, she decided she was definitely intrigued by this woman. She was overly genial and that, surprisingly, didn't annoy Callie in her state. It actually brightened her mood a little. That had to mean something.

They stood there some more somewhat awkwardly, keeping their eyes on each other, until Callie cleared her throat.

"So..."

"Yeah, I should probably go." Arizona pointed her thumb behind her. Or... she glanced down at the card still in her hand. Screw grocery shopping. Teddy could survive a little longer off garlic and cherries. "You busy right now?"

Callie shrugged, curious as to why she was asking. "Not really."

"I was going to go and get some coffee on you," she said, holding the card up and taking a chance. Now that she's gotten to talk to the brunette, she didn't want to stop. "Would you like to come with?"

"Umm..." Callie looked down at the clothes she was wearing. She had put on yoga pants and a tank top in an attempt to get herself to go work out all the alcohol she had the night before in the building's gym. She did pay for it, after all, and has been there a grand total of two times since moving in. She got as far as filling up her water bottle, using it to down four Advil, and falling onto the couch to wait for them to kick in. Then someone knocked on her door and here she was.

"You look great," Arizona offered honestly.

"I should change. If you're willingly to wait, I'd love to come with you. I could always use some caffeine." Then maybe she'd work out. Ha. She smiled, finding herself to be pretty hilarious. She tried.

"Yeah, of course I'll wait," Arizona said, trying to not look as excited as she felt. She'd wait forever for a coffee date with Callie, even if the other woman didn't know it was a coffee date. The blonde could dream. "I'll just hang out by the elevator."

"Don't be silly." Callie opened the door wider and stepped back. "Come in. I'll be quick."

"Oh. Okay. Sure." Arizona stepped into the apartment. She look around without really seeing, unsure of what to do. The layout was unsurprisingly exactly like hers, but other than that, it couldn't be any more different. With dark walls, no lights on and the curtains firmly closed, it looked like a dungeon. Or a cave. Her eyes were having a hard time adjusting. "Are you a vampire? If you are, you should stay away from my roommate."

"No, I'm hungover and I plan to stay away from her anyway. She's scary."

"She's a lot better when you're not drunk and she's not cranky."

"I'll take your word for it. Feel free to make yourself comfortable. I'll be quick," Callie said before disappearing into the bedroom Teddy occupied one floor down.

"Riiight," Arizona murmured to herself as she took in her seating options. There were a lot for such a small space. She perched herself on the edge of the larger couch, jumping up eagerly when the bedroom door opened again a few minutes later. Callie emerged dressed in simple, dark skinny jeans and a plain lavender scoop neck shirt. She had taken her long, wavy hair out of the ponytail it was in and it hung perfectly around her shoulders. Arizona wanted desperately to touch it. "All set?" she asked instead.

"Yup." Callie grabbed her keys and phone. Throwing them in her bag, she slung the straps over her shoulder and smiled. "Um, shall we?" she asked, just now realizing that this was a little weird.

"Yes." Arizona moved to open the door for them, inhaling deeply as Callie breezed past her. She smelled amazing.

Outside the elevator, they stood next to each other, watching the numbers above the door light up as the car made it's way down from the seventh floor. When it finally came to them, they stepped on, both reaching for the lobby button, Callie smiling as she pushed it first. They stood next to each other some more, watching those damn numbers again.

Arizona really hated elevators. She always felt the need to fill the silence and since most of the world didn't feel the same, she always ended up having a one sided conversation filled with non-committal grunts from the other person. At least sometimes some had music this one did not. The silence was so loud.

"I hate elevators," Callie said as they went past the fourth floor, plucking the thoughts directly from Arizona's head. "They can be so awkward."

"I totally agree."

And that was that.

"So, is this coffee place good?" Arizona asked once they were safely out of the car. She felt like she couldn't breath on it being in such a small space and in close proximity to the brunette, surrounded by her perfume. They had spent the rest of the ride exchanging smiles and staring ahead at the doors. Five floors didn't seem like that much to Arizona until she was stuck in the elevator with Callie. Not stuck, but... oh crap, Callie's talking. Of course she was talking, she was asked a question and she was answering. Because that's what people do when they are asked questions, unless they're rude bitches and Callie was no rude bitch. Arizona blinked and shook her head, turning it to pay closer attention to her non-date.

"...my favorites. Everyone who works there are volunteers and all the money they make goes straight to helping various charities around the Seattle area. They also set up shows and people pay to come watch. It's a great set up."

"Oh, wow." Arizona blinked. She's never heard of anything like that before. "That's really amazing."

"Yeah. The have suggested prices, but you pay whatever you want. The volunteers take tips too, but they end up donating them in the end."

"Have you ever volunteered?"

"No way." Callie laughed as if that was the most absurd thing she's ever heard. "I'm much better at drinking the coffee than making it."

"I worked at a coffeehouse in college. I'm even an award winning latte artist. Though it's been a million years since I've tried."

"You are not," Callie laughed.

"I am." Arizona smiled. "I'm the best you'll ever see."

"I didn't realize I was in the presence of such greatness."

"Oh, you have no idea."

"Maybe you should try volunteering then."

"It would be kind of difficult with my job. It's pretty unpredictable most of the time."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a doctor. Surgeon, actually," Arizona said proudly. She worked hard to get to where she was and she was damn good at her job. She was allowed to be proud of herself.

"So a latte artist and a surgeon... impressive." Callie said with a smile as she opened the door to the coffeehouse, holding it for the blonde before following her in.

"Thanks." Arizona smiled, trying not to read too much into the gesture. Callie was just being polite, because she was no rude bitch, as determined earlier. "What do you do?"

Callie just kept smiling as she led the way to the counter. It was two in the afternoon on a weekday, but it was still busy as it always was. She was delighted to see that her favorite volunteer, Fred, was working the register. He was a retired police officer who spent all his spare time as the volunteer coordinator and trainer. He and his wife, Janice, basically ran the whole place.

"Dr. Torres! Hey!"

Callie rolled her eyes. It's been six years since she started going there and Fred still refused to call her by her first name. She have up trying to correct him years ago. "Hey Fred. How are things?"

"Can't complain," he said with a friendly smile towards the blonde. "I see you're bringing us more new customers."

"Arizona," Arizona introduced herself.

"I'm Fred. Dr. Torres here is one of our biggest ambassadors."

"Yeah, I drag anyone I can in here," Callie laughed.

"Well, I'm happy to be dragged." Arizona would let the brunette drag her anywhere. She quickly focused her attention up to avoid more staring. She was probably moving into creeper territory.

"What will it be?" Callie asked when she saw the blonde looking over the menu board on the wall.

"Usually I'm a plain coffee kind of gal, but I think I'll go crazy and get one of those super sugary blended drinks."

"I think I will too."

"The caramel toffee one?"

Callie nodded. "Good choice. Whipped cream?

"Duh." Arizona rolled her eyes playfully, making Callie smile.

"My feelings exactly." Callie turned to Fred. "Two of those. The big ones," she said as she pulled out her wallet. She saw that Arizona had her gift card out and pushed it away. "No, save that for another time. I got this."

"Callie, no," Arizona protested. The brunette was making it way too easy for her to pretend that this was a date.

"I'll pay this time and then we'll have an excuse to come together again, since you'll owe me."

"We just got here and you already want to come back with me? You must like me."

"I must." Callie smiled.

"Okay." Arizona was not about to say no to that. She had to remind herself again that Callie was just being friendly.

"Are you hungry?" Callie asked, eyeing the pastry display.

"I could eat." The one cherry she had earlier just wasn't enough.

"What do you like?"

"What do you recommend?"

"I usually go for the multi-grain muffin, a maple scone, or the lemon pound cake."

"Let's get a scone and the pound cake and split them. I want to try both."

"Okay, sounds good." Callie added the pastries to the order, took two twenties from her wallet, and handed them to Fred.

"Change?"

"No thanks."

"Are you ladies going to have your order here? Or are you taking it with you?"

Callie turned to Arizona. "What do you think?"

"If you have time, I wouldn't mind hanging out here."

"I have time." Callie smiled. "Here, Fred."

"Alright. Go ahead and have a seat. I'll bring it out to you when it's ready."

"So, you're a doctor too?" Arizona asked once they were seated across from each other at a coveted table next to the window. It was a prime people watching location and rarely empty.

Callie nodded, smiling broadly. "Surgeon, actually."

"Huh... I never would have guessed."

"Well, now I'm insulted," Callie said with an exaggerate pout the blonde found to be adorable.

"Sorry." Arizona grinned.

"What did you think I did?"

"I don't know." Arizona shrugged. She had all sorts of fantasy occupations running through her head for the other woman. "I think you'd make a pretty hot firefighter," she said flirtatiously. Might as well. It's not like she could help herself anyway. She grinned when the brunette barked out a laugh.

"No..." Callie didn't know what else to say to a woman she didn't know who just called her hot. "So, how long have you been living below me. I don't remember seeing you before."

"Not long. A few days or so."

"Oh good. I don't feel so bad now. Have you always lived in Seattle?"

"Nope." Arizona smiled her thanks when a server brought them their orders. It look and smelled amazing. "This is my first time in this city."

"What brings you here?" Callie asked as she started to cut the pastries in half with a knife. "Job, I'm assuming?"

Nodding with a small shrug, Arizona took a sip of her drink, smiling at the taste. Super delicious. "Change of scenery mostly. My father was a Marine, so I grew up living a peripatetic sort of life. I was used to it and actually enjoyed it. After high school, I spent four years as a undergrad in New York. Then I went to med school at Hopkins, did my residency and made attending there. It was a super long time for me to be in one place and I was pretty much over it. Plus, when you're offered an amazing job that was a promotion over your last one like I was, you take it and run. My best friend was coming back from Iraq and she was done with the Army life after that. Seattle Grace just so happened to have an opening for both of us. She's cardio. She had an in. An old Army buddy. The chief was convinced to take us both. I didn't even have to really apply." Arizona rolled her eyes at herself as she took another sip of her drink. She was sure Callie hadn't wanted her whole life story, but it just came out and she couldn't stop.

"I work at Seattle Grace too."

"So, we're going to be coworkers?" Arizona liked the sound of that. She didn't know why she was so surprised. They lived across the street from the hospital and Callie just said she was a surgeon. It didn't take a genius to figure that out.

"Seems like it."

"Huh... cool." Cool? Really?

"Dr. Altman," Callie said when things started clicking together.

"That's my friend, yes." Arizona nodded, mildly confused. "Teddy."

"I haven't met her at work yet, but my roommate has mentioned her. Cristina Yang. She's freakishly obsessed with cardio." Callie didn't mention her friend was not happy about the new doctor being there.

"Yeah, Teddy started yesterday. I don't start until tomorrow."

"I'm going to guess she's the roommate with the bat."

"Yup, that's her." Arizona laughed at the cute embarrassed expression that crossed Callie's face.

"Does that mean you don't plan on sticking around here for long?"

"Depends on if I find a reason to stay." Arizona shrugged.

"I hope you do." Callie smiled. She could use more friends and, strangely enough, she could see herself becoming friends with this woman, even though she just met her.

"Me too." Arizona smiled back.

"What's your specialty?"

"Peds."

"Oh god." Callie laughed and rolled her eyes. Figured.

"Well, now I'm insulted."

"All you Peds surgeons are elitists and have the biggest heads."

"Excuse me, but all surgeons have big heads and Peds surgeons are the best of the best. Of course we think we're elite, because we are," Arizona boasted.

Callie smiled and shook her head. "I just learned so much about you from so little information."

"What's your specialty, miss know-it-all?"

"Guess," Callie challenged. She knew she'd never get it.

"You're obviously not Peds." Arizona sat back in her chair as she tried to get a good read on the brunette. She was determined to get this right on the first try. "Not cardio either, judging by your earlier comments."

"Correct so far."

"Let's see," Arizona continued. "You seem to like taking risks."

"What makes you think that?"

"You agreed to go somewhere with a total stranger who appeared randomly at your door. I could have easily been luring you out of your apartment so my bat wielding roommate can rob you while I distract you with coffee and good company."

Callie remained silent, eyes narrowed.

"Though, that doesn't really rule out anything, because any surgery is risky. I am going to say it's safe to rule out general. You just don't seem the type."

Callie wasn't giving the blonde anymore hints.

"Neuro is far too depressing, so I'm ruling that out too. I'm also throwing out plastics, because we can't be friends if that's it. What you said about my specialty makes me think you're in one that doesn't get a lot of respect." Arizona smiled when she saw Callie's eye twitch and her nostrils flare. She was definitely on the right track. "You also seem like a woman who likes to go against the norm. There is only one logical conclusion here."

"And that is...?"

"You're an orthopod."

"What?" Callie's jaw dropped.

"I'm right, right?"

"I'm an orthopedic surgeon. But how...?" Callie trailed off.

"What can I say? I'm awesome." Arizona grinned. And a very lucky guesser. "And I just learned so much about you." She also found Callie to be that much more attractive.

"Ha." Callie rolled her eyes. "If you're going to call me a carpenter, I'm leaving."

"No way. It can't be easy. Being a woman in a 'boys club' speciality that other people don't take too seriously. You are obviously passionate about it enough to put up with all that crap you must have to put up with. I think that says a lot and I really admire that. You must be really amazing at what you do."

Callie didn't know what to say. She's known this woman all of thirty minutes and it seemed like she understood her better than people she's known for years. "It's kind of because of me that job was open for Teddy, so you're welcome."

"Oh?" Arizona frowned at the abrupt change of topic. "How?"

"That's a story for another time." Callie laughed dryly.

"Sounds like a night of wine kind of story."

"More like a night of tequila."

"Now I have to know!"

"Maybe one day."

"I guess I'll have to accept that." Arizona was all in for a night of tequila and story time.

"That must make you Dr. Robbins," Callie said, suddenly remembering now that she heard that name in passing as the person who would be replacing the old Peds head.

"The one and only."

"Huh..."

"What?"

"I was expecting an old grey dinosaur type dude."

"Not a young hot blonde with a killer smile?" Arizona asked, displaying the mentioned smile.

"Pretty much."

"I hope you're not disappointed," Arizona said slightly on the flirtatious side. Again, why not?"

"No, not at all," Callie said in a low voice, grinning.

"Uh..." Arizona swallowed hard. Was that flirting? Was she actually being flirted with back? She looked around the coffeehouse as she tried to think of where to go from there. It was surprisingly crowded for a weekday afternoon. "This really is an amazing place."

"It is."

"Why the name? Do you know?"

"I asked Fred once and he said it's because true love can get you through anything."

"I feel like that could be interpreted in a few different ways."

Callie nodded.

"It seems really popular."

"Yeah. Every month they pick a new cause. People really get behind it. Restored my faith in humanity. I come whenever I can. It's my happy place outside of the hospital."

"What's this month's cause?"

"Rainbow House, I believe."

Arizona frowned. "What's that?"

"It's a LGBT youth shelter a few blocks from here. Next month is the woman's shelter and I can't remember what's after that. It's all on their website."

"I'll be right back." Arizona stood up abruptly and walked to the counter, Callie watching curiously as the blonde talked to Fred for a moment before the older man handed her some paper.

"What are you doing?" Callie asked when Arizona came back and started filling out what she saw now to be forms.

"Filling out an application. You and I are going to volunteer. I'm going to show you how to make an excellent cup of coffee."

"Oh, we are?" Callie laughed like it was a joke.

"Yup."

"Arizona, no. You already said we're way too busy. I donate plenty of money here and my time at the hospital if needed."

"Come on. A few hours once a month. It will be something we can do together. It will be fun."

"Yeah, okay," Callie said with wide eyes, not believing she was actually agreeing to do this. She didn't even know this person, but she wanted to. She's also never worked anything like this before in her life. She didn't have too. Her affluent father made sure of it.

"What's your last name?" Arizona asked as she filled in Callie's address. She at least knew that much.

"Torres."

"Availability... Let's do one weekend morning."

"Um, they open at five-thirty," Callie pointed out. Arizona obviously didn't know that.

"So?"

"No way."

"Opening shifts are fun though. Afternoon ones drag on forever. Plus we'll be done before lunch and have the rest of the day to do whatever. You can even go to work."

"You're a crazy person, aren't you?"

"Maybe a little, but not bat shit, so don't worry."

Callie laughed loudly at that.

"It's one day a month, you'll live. I promise." Arizona checked the box with a flourish.

"But-"

"Shh," Arizona cut her protest off. She didn't mention the application said they'd need to be there at five to do prep.

"You just do whatever you want, don't you?"

"Pretty much."

"Peds."

"Ortho," Arizona shot back with a smile, even though it made no sense.

"I bet you charm the pants off all those kids. They probably love you."

"I can be pretty charming." Arizona really wanted to charm those pants right off of Callie. She'd have to work on that.

"I can see that." Why else would Callie be voluntarily signing up to wake up before the sun on her day off? "It's pretty cute."

Okay, that had to be flirting. Hoping to hide her dumb grin, Arizona quickly looked down at the application. "Have you ever been convicted of a crime?"

Callie didn't answer. She was too busy scolding herself for calling the blonde both charming and cute completely out of nowhere. And earlier she had kind-of sort-of agreed to her being hot with a killer smile. She was definitely all of those things and unfairly beautiful too. Callie tilted her head, her eyes regarding the blonde with interest. Huh...

"Callie?" Arizona looked up in time to see the other woman shove a giant piece of pound cake in her mouth. "Crime?"

Callie chewed slowly to give herself a chance to gather herself before swallowing. "Yes," she said, smiling when the blonde's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I was kidding."

"Dang. I wanted to hear all about your time behind bars."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I've heard things."

"What kind of things?"

"You know. Thing... things." Arizona looked back at the application before images of Callie having hot jailhouse girl-on-girl sex could invade her mind. "Emergency contact?"

"I can fill that out myself, you know. I made it through med school and most of my residency. I think I can manage a volunteer application."

"You're still a resident?"

"Yeah? So?"

"What year?"

"I'm taking my boards next month."

"Need help? I can help you bone up on the material."

"That was awful."

"It was funny! You're ortho! Bones! Bone up!"

"Yeah, I got it and it was awful."

"Come on. Throw me a bone here. Pretend to think I'm funny."

Callie rolled her eyes. "Stop."

"Say I'm funny."

"No."

"Just smile."

"Nope."

"We've seem to have reached a bone of contention here."

Callie rolled her eyes again, her lips wavering slightly. She managed to hide her smile by taking a sip of her drink.

"You don't have a humorous bone in your body." Arizona sighed dramatically. "That's so sad."

"I do have a humerus bone. Two actually." Callie smiled and shook her head when Arizona laughed.

"I knew I'd get you!"

"This is the most ridiculous conversation I've ever had."

"That hurt," Arizona paused, "straight down to the bone."

"Stop!" Callie laughed.

"Okay, really. I can help."

"No thanks, I got it."

"Let me know if you change your mind. I rocked those."

"Will do."

"Anyway," Arizona said, getting back on track, "emergency contact?"

"My father, I guess." Callie sighed. She was way too old to have her parents as her emergency contact.

"Don't feel so bad. Mine is my mom."

"No husband or serious boyfriend?" Callie asked as nonchalantly as possible. Wife? Girlfriend? She blinked. What the hell?

"God no." Arizona laughed. "Are you willing to submit to a background check?"

Callie frowned. She had really been hoping the blonde would elaborate, but she clearly didn't want to judging by how quickly she moved on to the next question. "To make coffee?"

"Apparently."

"Yeah, sure." Callie continued to answer Arizona's questions, their conversation veering off track more than once. There were so many seemingly random ones, including a short essay on why she wanted to help. Luckily she had a better answer than 'the pretty lady is making me do it'. Though it could be argued that was the reason for many of history's greatest accomplishments as well as biggest catastrophes.

"Here," Arizona slid the application across the table when she was done, "you need to sign this."

Callie looked over it before signing. She pushed it back to the blonde, glad that was done. She hadn't felt that much pressure since applying for med school.

Arizona finished hers off before getting up and taking them both back to Fred. "He's going to call us," she said when she came back.

"That's it?"

"For now." Arizona checked her watch. "We're been here for over two hours." Their coffee and pastries were long gone.

"Really?" Callie asked, glancing at her own as if the blonde would lie to her. "I should head back. I'm supposed to be making dinner for some friends tonight."

"Oh? Sounds fun."

"Yeah. They're fun. You'll meet them eventually at the hospital." Callie gathered their dishes and stood up, Arizona doing the same. "You walking back with me?"

"Of course. It'd be silly for us to walk alone."

"True." Callie discarded their dishes in a bin by the door, saying thanks as Arizona held it open for her.

"I think you and I are going to be good friends," Arizona said once they were well on their way home.

"Oh?" Callie would agree. Talking to the blonde came easily to her. It was refreshing.

"Yup," Arizona grinned, "I can feel it in my bones."

Callie threw her head back and laughed, causing the blonde to grin even wider. She could fall in love with that laugh.

"Please tell me that is out of your system now," Callie said, shaking her head.

Arizona wouldn't mind boning Callie. "It is."

"Good."

When they go to their apartment building a man dressed in bike riding attire held the door for them. They smiled their thanks and stood away at the distance people who don't want to talk to each other stand at when jointly waiting for an elevator.

"That's Doug," Callie whispered in Arizona's ear, making the blonde's heart race. "He lives on the first floor and always takes the elevator. Drives me nuts."

Arizona laughed and whispered back, "Why? What does that have to do with you?"

"It's one floor. He should just take the stairs."

"You can too."

"You're supposed to be on my side."

"There isn't a side here."

"Boo." Callie smiled. "Let's wait for the next elevator. I want to be alone."

"Exactly what I was thinking." Though Arizona was sure it was for an entirely different reason.

"He's just really awkward to ride with," Callie said, putting it nicely.

Yup, a totally different reason.

"Man, you really don't like that guy."

"We may have went on a date once."

Arizona's heart plummeted into her sneakers as conjectures filled her mind. "Not good?"

"He's ignoring me as much as I'm ignoring him. What do you think?"

"I think he's an idiot."

"He's a certified asshole and he's boring as hell."

"Wow, you made no bones about that."

"Oh my god!" Callie laughed loudly, making Doug turn and give them a quizzical look. Thankfully the elevator came then and he got on in, not saying anything when they didn't follow.

They waited in a comfortable silence for it to come back. When they stepped on, Callie pushed the buttons for floor four and five. The doors closed and they zoomed up. When they passed the third floor, Callie realized she should say something.

"This was fun. Thanks for inviting me."

"It was," Arizona agreed. "Thanks for telling me about that place." The elevator stopped and the doors reopened. This seemed like the point of the date they'd kiss. If it was a date. It sure felt like one. Arizona just sighed before plastering a smile on her face. "I'll see you later, Callie," she said, stepping off.

"Arizona, wait."

Arizona spun around, using her foot to stop the doors from closing completely. "Yeah?" she asked when they bounced back open.

"What time does your shift start tomorrow?"

"Eight."

"Let me buy you coffee first. As a good luck on your first day. You'll need it."

"It's supposed to be my turn next."

"You'll just have to owe me two then." Callie smiled.

"Okay, what time?"

"Meet me downstairs at seven?"

"That early?"

"It will give us time to talk and have a little breakfast." Callie didn't know why she suddenly felt the need to spend more time with this woman. Was she that desperate for a new friend? It was nice to have someone to talk to who knew nothing about her history. Though, that would probably change as soon as Arizona started work.

"Sounds good. I'll be there."

"Great."

"See you in the morning, Callie." Arizona took a step back and they openly grinned at each other until the doors closed in their faces. When Callie was gone, Arizona turned around, jumping out of her skin when she saw Teddy standing directly behind her. "Jesus Christ, Teddy!" she exclaimed, her hand pressed over her racing heart. It was already out of whack because of Callie. She could have died. If she was going to have a heart attack, having it in front of a world class cardio surgeon was a good place to do it. "How long have you been out here?"

"Where's the food?! You've been gone for hours. I'm hungry!"

"Oh... I forgot." Oops.

"You left for the purpose of getting food. How the hell did you forget?"

"I got distracted."

"Let me guess. Hot drunk lady?"

"Her name is Callie." Arizona sighed as she smiled.

"Oh god." Teddy rolled her eyes before grabbing her friend's arm and pushing the elevator call button. "Come on. You're taking me out to eat and then we're both going grocery shopping. I have to make sure there are no more distractions or I'll starve to death."

"I know of a good coffee place that serves yummy food."

"Whatever. I'll take anything."

When the elevator doors opened, Callie was still there on her way back down. "Uh..." she smiled sheepishly. "I forgot I had to go to the store to get the food I'm supposed to be making tonight."

"Funny. I was just going to the store too," Arizona said as she gently shoved Teddy away from her, out of view.

Callie pretended not to notice. "Oh? Want to go together?"

"Yes," Arizona said eagerly.

"Hey! What about me and my lunch?" Teddy tried to get on the elevator, but was pushed away again. Again, Callie pretended not to notice.

Arizona opened her bag and pulled out a wad of cash. Shoving it in Teddy's hand, she glared at her. "Here," she whispered harshly. "Order something in. Whatever you want."

"But-"

"I'll be back," Arizona said, stepping onto the elevator and waving to her friend with her best 'I'm sorry' smile. She'd forgive her. She always did.

"I'm keeping the change and you better have food when you come back this time or I'm throwing-" The elevator doors shut, cutting Teddy off.

"So," Arizona turned to the smiling brunette, "your car or mine?"


	3. Chapter 3

Callie sighed heavily as she slumped against the wall by the elevator in her building. She had just cut another horrible date short, claiming cramps. Men were clueless when it came to that sort of thing, so whats-his-face was more than happy to let her go. Why oh why did she let Mark set her up again? This guy was way more of a disaster than the last girl. An accountant or engineer or teacher or something. It didn't matter. She was officially done with Mark and his meddling. She was about to declare herself done with dating altogether. It wasn't worth it to her anymore.

It didn't help that over the last three weeks she's developed a massive crush on her new friend. It was incredibly hard to focus on a date when she couldn't stop wondering what Arizona was doing and slyly (or not) checking her cell phone for texts from her. So maybe she was the bad date this time. Whatever. There was just something so... gripping about Arizona and she was all Callie could think about lately. It was driving her crazy. She didn't even know if someone her age was allowed to have a crush. But she did and it was the big one. Okay, she was keen on her. There. Callie sighed. That was not any better. She just really freaking liked her. More than she's ever liked anyone.

They've taken turns treating each other to coffee at least a dozen times. Even though their trips to True Love were often short because of their hectic and unpredictable schedules, Callie loved every last second she was in the company of the blonde. And Arizona seemed to enjoy having her around too, finding just as many excuses as Callie to talk to one another. The women sought each other out at work often for the dumbest of reasons. Found even dumber reasons to knock on each other's doors. Seriously, what the hell did Callie need lemon juice for? And who had lemon juice on hand?

But even with all their time together, they still stayed at an odd level of friendship. Never going too deep or too personal and staying clear of feelings and relationships. They had an unspoken agreement to not go there, though Callie didn't know why. She tried a couple of times, but Arizona always changed the subject, so she gave up for the time being. They seemed to be excellent avoiders when it came to that type of thing and made a point to mostly stick to work, patients, neighbor gossip, and their families. Nice, safe topics that they found they both loved, so it was easy. They were also both experts at saying a whole lot without saying anything at all. It's what worked for them. They got along well and Callie was always comfortable in Arizona's presence.

Except the last couple of days had been a little weird, because Callie admitted to herself she liked Arizona as more than a friend and didn't know what to do with that information. So, she went into awkward Callie mode. She really wanted to do something about it, but didn't want to embarrass herself. She was so tired of doing that and there was only so much she could take. She also didn't want to mess up their friendship.

Callie had no idea where Arizona stood. Though Callie was ninety-nine percent sure there had been some definite flirting going on from the blonde. One hundred percent sure from her end. She just couldn't help herself. It was too easy. And the way she sometimes caught Arizona looking at her was suspect. Callie was sure she probably looked at the blonde the same way too. But neither of them did anything about it. She was so close to sticking a note in her locker that said, 'Do you like me? Check yes or yes.' That's how ridiculous and juvenile she felt about all this.

So, they had an odd flirty superficial friendship filled with longing looks that was kind of a farce and they left it at that. Totally normal. Totally.

Callie heaved a heavy sigh. She needed to find a way to feel Arizona up. Out! She needed to feel her out. Then maybe she could feel her up. Callie sighed again. God, she was so horny. She felt like a repressed nymphomaniac ready to pounce the next person who walked through the door. Caged tiger was probably a better, but not as accurate, way of putting it. She's always loved sex more than she thought was normal. Of all kinds. She missed it. She desperately needed to blow off some steam and was close to finding just about anyone to do it with. Stupid Mark had to go and get himself a girlfriend. Maybe...

The lobby doors opened and Callie choked on air. Of course Arizona chose that moment to come bounding in through the lobby doors. Of course. And wearing THAT. She was obviously in fresh from a run. One thing Callie's learned about the blonde is that she really liked to run and it didn't matter when or how far. As a total non-runner, Callie didn't understand and had turned down multiple offers to go with her. But now that she saw what Arizona wore while running, she felt like the biggest moron on the planet.

As Arizona came closer, Callie could only blink at her with her mouth slightly hanging open. She had on the shortest black spandex shorts, showcasing both her legs and her ass, and a neon green sports bra covered by a see through white tank top she may as well not have been wearing at all. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, her face slightly flushed, she was still panting, and had a layer of sweat covering her body. Holy hotness Batman. Callie blinked again, swallowing hard and wondering how it was possible to drool and have such a dry mouth at the same time.

Callie will admit that she could be pretty self-absorbed most of the time, not noticing much beyond her own nose. But she had to wonder how the hell she never noticed, even after all her secret staring, just how absurdly hot Arizona really was. Maybe it was denial. She's noticed her beauty. It was impossible not too. She's even dreamt about it. But this level of hotness was something entirely different. This was... unf.

Then again, Callie's never seen so much of her body at once and she was still sort of new to the whole allowing herself to look at woman's bodies in a sexual way thing, so it wasn't entirely her fault. Her already ginormous crush just sky rocketed into uncharted and dangerous territories. She was so screwed.

Pulling her earbuds out of her ears and looking up for the first time, Arizona grinned and waved when she made eye contact with the brunette, accidentally dropping the key she had pulled out of her shoe before coming in the building. It bounced behind her and she had to turn around to retrieve it. Bending over, she exposed her entire butt to Callie, the shorts riding up just enough to tease.

Cheeks burning, Callie stared in incredulity. Seriously? Things like that actually happened in real life? She could have sworn Arizona was in slow motion and wished she could push pause. She was for sure full on drooling now and probably looked just as flushed as the blonde. Her libido was now out of control, making her incredibly uncomfortable. She really needed to get her shit together before she got busted.

When Arizona stood up, Callie pushed off the wall and stood up straighter. She hoped her face wasn't giving away her dirty thoughts.

"Hey, Calliope," Arizona greeted with a smile when she got close enough to be heard. She had learned Callie's full name at work and started using it on occasion. The brunette never said a word about it, so she assumed she didn't mind.

"Hey," Callie forced a weak smile. Even seeing the blonde in those Barbie doll running clothes couldn't make her feel completely better. In fact, it made her feel worse.

"Excited for our first shift at the coffeehouse tomorrow?"

"I really am, actually." Callie attempted another smile. It's been over three weeks since they applied. They've been through interviews, background checks, drug tests, and an extensive orientation. It seemed like overkill just to serve coffee one day a month, but they got to spend even more time together. A bonus in both their books.

"Callie, are you okay?" Arizona asked softly, voice laced with concern, leaning in close. The normally poised and confident brunette looked like a balloon after someone popped it with a pin and she was a little flushed. She also had been acting weird the last few times they saw each other.

"I'm fine." Callie sighed when Arizona rested a comforting hand on her arm. She hasn't been touched by anyone in so long and she craved any sort of physical connection. It was almost embarrassing how good such a simple touch felt.

"We're friends, right? I mean we've been to coffee together a ton of times and the elevators rides aren't awkward like they are with every other person in this building. We even did that surgery together last week. I think that bumps us up from just neighbors."

"Arizona," Callie shook her head at the absurdity of the question, "of course we're friends." Over the past few weeks, the blonde had quickly become one of her best friends on top of the object of her affection. The fact that she felt the need to ask hurt her feelings. Apparently Arizona didn't feel the same way at all. Callie must have misinterpreted everything. Tonight really sucked. She honestly didn't know what was wrong with her. She wanted to cry.

"Okay. I just had to make sure." Arizona grinned, trying and failing to make Callie do the same. Usually that worked, but the brunette just looked back at her with those expressive eyes that often tried to kill her. Usually they were smiling and full of life. Tonight they seemed defeated.

She honestly didn't know why she did it, they've never once hugged, but Arizona opened her arms and Callie fell into them without thinking. Wrapping them around the taller woman's back, Arizona pulled her in close and rested her chin on her shoulder, inhaling that perfume she's loved since the first time she's smelled it. Oh god, this felt good. The blonde thought she had been doing a good job at quelling her ever growing feelings for Callie over the weeks, but this was not helping at all. It just made it worse, because now she knew what it felt like to hold her and that feeling was never going to leave her.

Callie wasn't sure what to do with her own arms. She wanted to wrap them around Arizona's waist and hold on forever. Instead she kept them at her sides, making sure not to nuzzle her face into Arizona's neck like she really wanted to. It felt amazing to be held by her. She could feel her care, concern, and even a little protectiveness coming off her in waves and it warmed her insides. But she needed to pull away before the hug crossed the line into awkward territory. "Thank you," she said as she stepped away, now knowing what else to say. "I needed that."

"Anytime." Arizona smiled, finally getting Callie to do the same. "So, as friends, I think you should tell me what's obviously bothering you. We both know you lied to me and I just happen to be an excellent advice giver."

"We're not that kind of friends."

"Ouch."

"I'm sorry, but I want you to like me, not think I'm some sort of perv or something." Callie didn't know how to say 'I fail at human interacting, will probably die alone, and oh, I'm currently lusting over you and wouldn't have a problem helping you out of those sweaty clothes right here in the lobby'.

"Okay, now you really have to tell me."

"Not happening." Callie laughed.

"Come on. I bet I can help."

Callie inwardly groaned. Why did she have to say that? She felt her face get hot and was glad Arizona probably couldn't tell. "Um, not with this." Lies. Callie had no doubt she could help her and she really, really wanted her to. But... no.

"Then I'm going to have to guess." Arizona stood back and considered the other woman for a moment. She was dressed up in a form fitting little black dress and plain black strappy heels, looking as hot as ever. She had obviously spent a lot of time on her hair and her dark make up was meticulously done. It looked like she just got back from a date. Seemed kind of early for that though. "Boyfriend issues?" she guessed, both knowing full well that Arizona knew she wasn't in a relationship, since her rare spare time was usually spent with her.

"Kind of need a boyfriend for those," Callie said with a short, mirthless laugh.

"Girlfriend issues?" Arizona asked, deciding to throw it out there and see what Callie's reaction would be.

"Nope." Callie laughed for real. This was ridiculous. "Don't have one of those either."

"First date gone horribly wrong?"

"Ding, ding, ding." Close enough.

"I knew I'd get it!" Arizona smiled. "Want to talk about it?" She needed to know more, for selfish reasons. It was mostly her fault that this was the closest they've ever come to talking about this kind of thing. After spending time with Callie over the last few weeks, Arizona could easily see herself wanting her in her life as more than a friend for a very, very long time. Something had to give.

"Not really."

"Want to come up to my apartment and share those bottles of wine you got us? I've hid them from Teddy and have been saving them for a special occasion," Arizona asked as she pushed the call button, wondering why Callie hadn't done it already.

"Actually, that does sound good." Callie smiled. It beat having to go to her empty apartment to drink by herself.

"Really?" Arizona didn't think the other woman would agree. They didn't usually hang out in each others apartments. They had a strict coffee and sometimes lunch at work kind of relationship. Maybe she'd get the full story on the cardio surgeon Callie supposedly ran out of town. Arizona has heard of all sorts of interesting things about the ortho resident since starting work at Seattle Grace. One thing in particular really piqued her curiosity and could prove that one very important thing she had stupidly assumed about Callie was completely wrong. If the rumors were true, her hopeless straight girl crush wasn't so hopeless at all. It looked like she'd get the chance to learn the truth straight from the source. She wasn't sure how to bring it up in a middle of a conversation about how cute Callie's niece was or speculating what husband number Mrs. Babik from the second floor was currently on.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Let's go up then," Arizona said just as the elevator came, letting an older woman and her ugly dog out. They got on and she pushed her floor before leaning against the back wall with her arms crossed over her stomach. She suddenly felt very underdressed.

"I should change," Callie said, adding the fifth floor button. "I feel way overdressed next to you."

"No. Please don't. You look beautiful and you obviously spent a lot of time getting ready. You need to show all that off to someone who really appreciates it. Don't waste it."

Arizona was right. Callie had spent a lot of time in front of the mirror, taking the time to straighten her hair and put on her make-up. She had tried on various dresses before settling on her usual. And her date didn't say one word about it. She didn't even get a look. A look she was currently getting from Arizona.

"Oh? Who would that be?" Callie asked, one corner of her lips rising into a half smile.

The question lingered in the air for a moment as Arizona thought about her next words. "Well, I, for one, really, really appreciate it." She licked her lips as she raked her eyes down the brunette and back up again. She was tired of holding herself back and the way Callie had looked at her when she came in the lobby did not go unnoticed. Arizona has never been so happy about not doing her dreaded laundry in her life. Normally she'd never go out dressed like she was. Her mother was wrong. Laziness did pay off sometimes.

"I actually appreciate tiny shorts and tank tops more," Callie said, doing the same to Arizona's body. Their eyes met at the top, both sets mirroring the others desire. The tension that suddenly filled the elevator was palpable.

"Oh." It was all Arizona could say.

"Yeah..."

Dead silence followed.

Turned out kind of admitting out loud and showing that they found each other attractive was a lot easier done than said. Huh... Now what?

Callie took a step towards Arizona first, the blonde's arms falling to her side as she stood up straighter. Their eyes searched each others as Arizona took a step next. Another small step closer and they stood half a foot apart. Both of their hearts were pounding so hard, but before either could decide what to do next, the elevator door opened.

Arizona grabbed Callie's hand, yanked her off the elevator, and dragged to her apartment. As she unlocked the door, she glanced sideways at the brunette, who was watching her closely. She turned her head, smiling as she made eye contact and turned the doorknob. This should be interesting.

To say Arizona was disappointed when she pushed the door open and found her best friend visibly plastered would be a massive understatement. Teddy wasn't supposed to be home. Arizona and Callie were supposed to be alone. Arizona had formulated a plan on the short walk from the elevator to her apartment. They were supposed to drink copious amounts of wine, laugh at each others misfortunes, and get drunk enough to throw caution to the wind and make out sloppily on the couch and maybe more. She didn't care that it sounded very high school slumber partyish. Arizona huffed. Damn it, Teddy.

"I'm done with the mens," Teddy slurred from her position on the floor in front of the coffee table. "And I is really drunk."

"Blind date didn't go well?" Arizona asked, dropping Callie's hand and fully taking in the scene in front of her.

Teddy was dressed in a green cocktail dress, with one heel still on her foot and the other on the floor a considerable distance away from her, as if it had been thrown. The sounds of Pasty Cline were playing softly in the background, Teddy using a bottle of tequila as a microphone as she fumbled through the lyrics to Crazy. The table was covered in tiny puddles of what Arizona assumed to be the tequila. There was also salt spilled everywhere from the overturned saltshaker and a whole lime with a knife stabbed through it she had obviously given up on. It looked like her roommate had been there for quite awhile. Arizona did like long runs. She sighed as she slumped her shoulders. There was no way she could leave her friend now.

"I'm tired of all this dating crap!" Teddy yelled as she banged the bottle loudly against the glass surface.

"Amen, sister," Callie said from her position behind Arizona, taking a step to the side to make herself more visible.

Teddy scrunched up her face and squinted her eyes as she tried to figure out whose voice she just heard. "Hot drunk lady! Trying to break into my apartment again? I still have my bat..." She looked around her, her head swaying from side to side, causing her body to do the same. "Somewhere."

"Teddy, really? You've worked with her at the hospital. You know her name." Arizona's said it at least a million times in their apartment.

"Whatever."

"I was invited this time." Callie felt her face grow hot, the embarrassment from that night would probably never go away.

"Well, come on in! The waters fine! Misery loves company, it takes three to tango, and all that jazz." Teddy gestured around her wildly, with the bottle neck still firmly in her hand. Arizona cringed when some of it sloshed out onto her carpet and reached out to take the bottle, but Teddy was freakishly strong and quick for a hammered woman. "No, mine!"

"Be careful." Arizona rolled her eyes. She's known Teddy long enough to know that there was no reasoning with her at this point.

"Do you wants some?" Teddy waved the bottle at Callie. "It's deli- deli-" she frowned. What was she saying?

"Delicious?" Callie helped.

"It's good! And it gets better the more you have. Want some?"

"I'll just stick with the wine I was promised," Callie said as she sat on the floor cross-legged across the table from the inebriated woman, hiking her dress up higher on her thighs than necessary. She looked up and grinned when she saw Arizona staring. Not caring that she was busted, the blonde just smiled back before going to her room to retrieve the two bottles of wine.

"Suit yourself." Teddy shrugged before narrowing her eyes at the brunette. "Calliiiiie Torresss?"

"Yeah?" Callie laughed.

"See, I know your name."

"I know."

"You look hot."

"Uh... thanks."

"But you're not drunk."

"No."

"So you're just hot lady tonight. That's okay." Teddy sucked in her lips and popped them back out with a loud smack. "I am drunk though."

"Yeah, I see that."

"And I look hot too."

"You do," Callie agreed for her sake.

"It's so sad. All this hotness going to waste." Teddy sighed. "So, why do you look all hot?"

"I had a date."

"Oh." Teddy put the thumb of her free hand down in front of her face. "Pfffft."

"I agree," Callie laughed. Arizona came back then, holding the choices of wine out to her. She grabbed the one she wanted and smiled her thanks. She grinned when the blonde sat down closer than one normally would next to her with two glasses and a corkscrew.

"Not going well for you either?" Teddy asked.

"Not at all. My lifetime track record has been shit, so I've been trying to do everything right and take it slow, making sure not to skip any steps. But, I'm learning that that's shit too.

"Total utter shit," Teddy agreed with a firm nod of her head. "I seem to attract all the ass-sholes."

Arizona and Callie continued to listen to Teddy's woes, the truths that had been revealed on the elevator weighing heavily on their minds, making it difficult to concentrate on anything else. So, they mostly just nodded along to Teddy's drunken rambles for a good thirty minutes or so.

Then the night took a drastic turn.

"I miss sex," Teddy declared after a lull in conversation.

"Me too," Callie and Arizona said simultaneously before exchanging glances.

"Like really good sex," Callie continued on after a long draw from the bottle of wine she had been nursing. She had decided to fuck the glass.

"Like how good?" Teddy prodded.

"You know... the good kind." Callie didn't understand what the other woman was asking.

"Isn't it all good?"

"Ha. Noooo," Arizona answered a bit too quickly, earning herself curious glances from both Callie and Teddy. "What?"

"There's a story I need to know there," Callie said with a laugh as she shoulder bumped the blonde.

Arizona pushed her back. "I am so not telling you that." No freaking way.

Teddy leaned, more like fell, forward over the table. "Pssst!" She used her finger to gesture for Callie to do the same. "Arizona has sex with the ladies," she whispered loudly, her breath hot and damp. Callie scrunched her face and swiped the back of her hand across her ear. "Exclusively."

Callie's eyebrow rose. Well that confirmed that. Not that she needed it. She took another drink from her bottle to avoid Arizona's eyes.

"Teddy!" Arizona rolled her eyes and took a sip of her own wine. She too decided to fuck the glass.

"What?" Teddy's eyes shifted to Callie. "Oh shizz! I'm sorry! Did you not want her to know? Then she'd know that you like her like that?"

"Oh my god!" Arizona flicked a pinch of salt across the table. "Friendship revoked!"

Callie laughed, a feeling of euphoria washing over her. And that confirmed that. Maybe that night didn't suck so bad.

Arizona was glad Callie was next to her and couldn't see her red face. She dropped her face in her hands just to make sure. This was turning out to be high school slumber partyish anyway. There better be drunken making out later or she was going to riot.

"Well, I like penis. A lot," Teddy said, staring wide eyed at Callie, willing her to say something either way. Her thinly veiled bait was obviously not working on the brunette. Teddy huffed. She was just trying to help her best friend. "Just putting that out there."

Callie laughed again and shook her head. Wow.

Arizona looked up, disgusted.

Silence fell over them. No one knowing where to go from there. Callie watched as Teddy distracted herself with the lime by attempting to peel it like an orange and failing miserably. She glanced sideways at Arizona, who was also watching the other woman. Callie looked back to Teddy then Arizona again. Turning her head, she leaned over and made sure to touch her lips to Arizona's ear as she whispered, "I like you like that, too."

Arizona's breath caught in her throat and her heart skipped. She turned her head, Callie's lips and nose brushing against her cheek as she did so, causing both of their breathing to become uneven. Their faces ended up inches apart. Arizona pulled her head back, looking at Callie questionably, who just nodded, her expression serious. Her eyes dropped to Arizona's lips before looking up again. Callie got trapped in her gaze and couldn't find a way out of it. She didn't want too.

Arizona's hand came down from where it had been resting on the table, boldly landing on Callie's exposed thigh, out of Teddy's sight. She's never touched anything so soft before and couldn't pull away. Instead, she squeezed and a breathy gasp escaped Callie's lips. Together they looked at Teddy, who was still busy murdering her lime, then down at Arizona's hand as it crept higher, both breathing harder at the sight. She squeezed again and their gazes met. They could clearly see something dark swirling inside each others eyes.

Callie biting her lower lip drew Arizona's attention down to her mouth. That mouth she's watched for hours talking and smiling with the lips she's been desperately wanting to kiss. And it look like she was finally going to get that chance. She leaned in, Callie whimpering as her hand slid over her inner thigh on it's own. Their eyes met again.

"So, Callie, you were saying earlier about the sex?" Teddy asked, interrupting whatever was happening on the other side of the table. She was not drunk enough to want to witness that and she was sure she never will be.

Arizona's shoulders slumped and she quickly removed her hand. Damn it, Teddy. She wanted to reach across the table and strangle her. She couldn't figure out Teddy's goal and wondered if her best friend even knew what it was.

"Um..." Callie tore her eyes away from Arizona's and turned her head to Teddy with a frown. What had she been saying earlier? Sex? What? God, her head was spinning.

"You miss really good sex..." Teddy led.

Arizona raised her bottle to her lips, wondering when her friend became such a perv, but didn't say anything. She wanted to know what Callie had to say about it too. She didn't know what that made her.

"Oh, yeah. Uh..." Callie stalled as she tried to catch her breath. Arizona had touched her. Rather intimately. She had almost kissed her. Callie hadn't felt that kind of rush in along time. It was exhilarating and she needed more. She looked at the blonde, who was looking straight ahead as she took gulps of her wine. Her rather expensive wine that really shouldn't be gulped. "Well, that's about it."

"You're lying," Teddy accused.

"I'm not sure what you want from me."

"The good stuff."

Callie looked sideways at Arizona again. She had no idea how saying aloud what she was thinking would go. She could always blame being drunk, even if she wasn't really. Or was she? She smacked her lips together as a test. Eh. Ah, screw it. "You know how sometimes you just need a good fuck to clear your system?"

Arizona choked, impressively keeping the alcohol contained within her mouth as she pulled the bottle away from her lips. She looked at Callie, who was looking back at her expectantly, obviously waiting for some sort of confirmation. She just nodded.

Sucking hard on her lime, Teddy remained silent, her wide eyes firmly fixed on a spot on the table in front of her. Oooh boy. What has she done?

"I need one of those," Callie continued. "I think I miss them the most." She paused again, turning her body slightly so she could see both her drinking companions. Her eyes shifted between them, not even caring if her brazen remarks made them uncomfortable, before locking her eyes on Arizona's. The way the blonde was watching her so intently intrigued her. She loved how truly beautiful those eyes were, especially now. They seemed to be glowing.

"Here, have some of this. We need to liquor you up. You'll feel better. Won't help put out that fuego in your panties, but it makes it less painful. Trust me, friend." Teddy miraculously managed to pour Callie a shot of tequila without spilling. She was eager for the brunette to go on. "Continue."

"I... um..." What? Callie couldn't tear her eyes away from Arizona's captivating gaze again. She decided against having any tequila and ignored the tiny glass and slobbery mangled lime Teddy was trying to force into her hand.

"It's okay, we're all friends here," Teddy prodded further, ignoring the glare she received from Arizona. Her friend will thank her for this later, she was sure.

"I guess I just want to be taken," Callie said finally, trying to put it as simply as possible.

"Yeah. Sure." Teddy nodded, her brow furrowed with her lips tight. "How do you mean exactly?"

"Teddy!" Arizona growled, finally speaking up. "Seriously. Stop."

"She doesn't have to answer if she doesn't want to."

"I really don't mine." Callie wiped some wine from her lips and grinned at Arizona. In fact, she had been hoping Teddy would ask.

"See?" Teddy stuck her tongue out at her roommate. "Explain," she demanded from Callie.

"Okay." Callie hiked up her dress even further and set her bottle between her legs. For some reason, she wanted her hands free for this. "I am in need of that rough, intense, hair pulling, teeth biting, lingering bruises, sweaty bodies, legs flailing in the air as I get pounded into oblivion, forget the rest of the world, slutty-slutty, dirty-dirty, earth shattering, walking funny the next day, hurts so good kind of fuck," she said in one rushed breath, her eyes flicking to Teddy, then back to Arizona again. She hoped to god Arizona was picking up what she was putting down. "Ya know?" She closed her lips tightly. She's probably said too much. Par for the course.

Wide eyed, both Arizona and Teddy slowly nodded. They did know. God, did they know. All three took healthy gulps from their bottles as their eyes shifted around the room.

Licking her lips, Callie sighed heavily as she looked down at her hands. "It's been way, way too long and I don't even know what it feels like anymore." She looked up when no one said anything and found the two blondes still staring at her. "Okay, someone else's turn to say something embarrassing."

"Don't be embarrassed," Arizona said, her hand finding Callie's thigh again. A little more innocently that time. "I think everybody wants that whether they admit it or not."

"Hell yeah, I do!" Teddy said vehemently, making Callie laugh. She liked her, even if she did threaten her with a bat.

"What about you, Arizona?" Callie asked with a small smirk.

"Is there really any other way?"

Callie hoped that was a rhetorical question, because she couldn't think of a safe way to answer it without digging herself in deeper.

"Is it getting hot in here to you guys?" Teddy asked, fanning her face with her hand.

"I should go," Callie said as she stood up abruptly, Arizona's hand falling to the floor. She couldn't take it anymore. Teddy was right. It was way too hot in there.

"Right now?" Teddy asked. "This party was just getting good!"

"I'm sorry. I have an early shift tomorrow," Callie said, which was true. She also just needed to get out of there to... to... to do something. Anything.

"Okay, bye." Arizona hoped she didn't look and sound as disappointment as she felt.

Instead of responding, Callie's eyes raked over Arizona's body for the second time that night, which was still clad in her running clothes. Her still very small and tight running clothes. From her position standing above her, she could see directly down into the blonde's sports bra. She didn't know what to say to her. She knew what she wanted to say, but 'come back to my empty place and let's blow each others minds since we're both obviously interested' seemed inappropriate and she really thought she had been pretty obvious about her intentions already anyway.

With her eyes fixed on Callie's long legs on display directly in front of her, Arizona was equally at a loss for words. Those legs were brain scramblers, especially now that she knew what they felt like. She lifted a hand and Teddy cleared her throat, letting them both know they had been staring for a long time and that they had not gone unnoticed. Arizona turned and glared at her. Damn it, Teddy.

"Um..." Eyes still fixed on the blonde, Callie was having trouble breathing. On a whim, she bent over and Arizona inhaled sharply as her lips pressed against her extra warm cheek. They lingered there a moment before Callie tried to pull back, but Arizona's head moved with her like a magnet. Callie stayed, putting a hand on the blonde's other cheek and stroking the soft skin with her thumb. Arizona closed her eyes and leaned into her touch, a silent whimper escaping her own lips. The brunette pulled away an inch and moved her lips to kiss her cheek again in a new spot. Deciding that she probably exceeded the appropriate time a simple goodbye kiss to the cheek was supposed to take, Callie stood up, licking her lips. They tasted like salt. Remnants of Arizona's earlier run, she supposed. She hoped her forced blank expression masked the crazy mix of emotions she was feeling inside. She glanced at Teddy, who was doing everything possible to not look at her and dropped her head. "Bye, ladies," she said dejectedly.

"Bye," Arizona responded so quietly, she wasn't sure if she was heard. The innocent kiss was one of the most thrilling kisses she's ever felt and she's felt a lot. A lot, a lot.

"Bye, Callie," Teddy said much louder as she narrowed her eyes at her best friend.

"Thanks for the wine," Callie mumbled, quickly leaving before she did anything else stupid. Arizona obviously wasn't going to bite. She had no idea how she went from wondering if Arizona was at all interest in her to her offering her sex within an hours time span. This is what her life has become. Arizona probably thought she was pathetic. How attractive.

Sighing, Callie pushed the call button to the elevator to take her up to her apartment. She could tell she was in for a long night of tossing and turning. With Arizona on her lips, she was never going to be able to sleep. She swore she could still smell, what she assumed to be, the blonde's shampoo. A scent she could never quite figure out, but is was just purely Arizona. Callie touched her fingers to her still tingling lips as she rested her forehead against the cool metal doors, and waited.

"Why the hell are you still sitting here with me?" Teddy asked when she noticed Arizona staring longingly at the closed door with her hand over her cheek where Callie had kissed her.

Arizona lowered her hand and looked at her friend with a pained expression. "What else am I supposed to do?"

"Go with her," Teddy said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Because it was.

"Why would I do that?"

"Don't think for a second I didn't see where your hand was earlier. You two practically went at it right in front of me! Then she laid out exactly what she wanted you to do to her and she just eye fucked the shit out of you. That was the most unambiguous invitation for sex I have ever seen, without her having to flat out say it. She was still pretty clear. And did you see her kissing and caressing my face before she left? Fuck no! You're in like Flynn!"

"We did not! She did not!" Arizona scoffed, her voice high. "It was not! I am not!"

"Whatever. Don't get laid by the hot, hot lady doctor you've been dying to get laid by for a month. I don't care. Dumbass." Teddy rolled her eyes as she threw her lime on the table with a splat. "Do we have any more of those?"

"No idea." Arizona looked back at the door. Her drunken idiot of a friend was obviously making things up in her head... right?

"I bet she's amazing in bed," Teddy sighed. "Think she'll entertain a noob like me?"

"Shut up." Arizona laughed awkwardly, not wanting to admit she had been thinking the same thing. Just touching her did all sorts things to her body. "She's my friend." Who had told her she liked her like that.

"What's a fuck between friends?"

Arizona cringed at her best friend's continued crudeness. "Tequila makes you talk like a sailor."

"I was in the Army surrounded by dirty men for the last thirteen years of my life, what do you expect?" Teddy sighed and smiled wistfully. "Dirty hot men."

Arizona rolled her eyes as she placed her palms on the surface of the coffee table to push herself up off the floor. She was in desperate need of some cold water to splash in her burning hot face. "I'm going to the bathroom."

"Arizonaaaaa," Teddy sang as she lifted her hand above her head, another shot of tequila clearing her throat. She was going for broke.

Arizona turned. When she saw what Teddy was holding, she grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

When the elevator doors slid opened onto her floor, Callie came face to face with Arizona, who was panting from sprinting up a flight of stairs at lightning speed and staring at her with hungry eyes.

"Oh, thank fuck," Callie breathed before stepping off the elevator. Taking two fistfuls of blonde hair, she pulled Arizona closer, crashing their lips together before forcefully pushing the smaller woman backwards until her back met roughly with the door of her apartment. They moaned into each other, hands grabbing at whatever they could find. Clothes, skin, hair. Everything. This kiss was a hot mess of lips, teeth, and tongues with a farrago of passion, lust, abandon, aggression, and desperation. It was like everything they've been holding back burst forth. It left them both breathless and dazed as they parted and stared at each other, both wondering where the fuck did that just come from?

"You forgot your purse," Arizona panted, her breath hot on Callie's lips, as she held up the bag before dropping it on the ground with a loud thud. It was all she could do. She was used to being the one to make the first move and that was what she had planned. She wasn't expecting... whatever the hell that was.

"That's why you're here?" Callie asked, horrified. Had she really messed up the signals that bad? Oh great, she just assaulted her neighbor, friend, and colleague out of nowhere. She really didn't think it got more embarrassing than waking up drunk on the same woman's couch uninvited. She was wrong. She needed to leave the state. Now.

But wait, Arizona had undoubtably kissed her back, felt her up right in front of her friend, and the way she was currently undressing her with her eyes made it very clear she was just as willing. Their relationship sure was escalating at an exponential rate.

"That was my excuse for coming up here. If I'm being honest, I'm really here for..." Arizona bit her bottom lip as she looked Callie up and down. "Other reasons."

"What kind of other reasons?" Callie asked cautiously. At that point she really needed to make sure they were on the same page.

"I believe you said something about wanting to be taken? I happen to be very good at... that," Arizona said slowly, her voice low as she trailed her fingers lightly across the exposed skin of Callie's chest, giving the brunette chills. "You know... if you're interested."

"I'm interested," Callie said hastily without skipping a beat. "And you really didn't need an excuse."

"I know," Arizona said with certainty. "You did kind of throw yourself at me." Out of nowhere, but she decided not to say that part out loud.

"I did not."

Arizona raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Okay, so what if I did?"

"I'm not complaining. It just surprised me. After these past few weeks... You.." Arizona trailed off as she slowly ran firm hands down Callie's sides and back up again, feeling the curves she's only got to admire from a respectable distance up until now. She looked up, eyes questioning. "Are you really sure about this?"

"Is that a serious question?"

"Yes?"

Callie lowered her lips to the blonde's, kissing her sensually to show her exactly how sure she was about this. Her hands rose, tangling in and tugging at Arizona's hair as she pulled her hard against her lips, eliciting a deep moan from the other woman into her mouth. Callie felt her arousal grow, if that was possible. In that moment, she's never been more sure of anything in her life.

"Maybe we should go on a date first," Arizona whispered against her lips. What was she saying?

"You asking me out?" Callie kissed her again, slower and more demanding. Maybe that would do it.

"I thought... you didn't... God," Arizona moaned, her thoughts and words hindered by the other woman's lips sucking on hers. Being kissed by Callie was far better than she imagined. "I thought you didn't want to skip steps. Take things slow."

"Technically, we've had like twelve dates." Callie's voice had a hint of annoyance to it. It would take an act of God to get her to stop at this point. "That's slow as hell."

Arizona blinked. That was very true. "Do you want to count those?"

"Yes."

"So, we've been dating, but not dating, for three weeks?" Arizona didn't know why she felt the need to justify this. She's never had a problem jumping straight into bed with a woman before. Even with woman whose last names she didn't know. Maybe she respected Callie too much.

"Sure."

That was plenty of time to wait.

"You have no idea what you just got yourself into," Arizona murmured. Neither woman knew if she was talking to herself or to Callie.

"Wha-" Callie was caught off guard when the other woman pushed her backwards with surprising strength, spinning them around. She inhaled sharply when her back hit the wall next to her door, her eyes wide as she watched Arizona's glowing eyes appraise her body. Callie couldn't remember the last time, if ever, anyone as looked at her like that. When did breathing become so hard?

"It looks even better underneath the dress," Callie offered, half of her mouth curling into a smile when Arizona bit her lip.

"I have no doubts about that."

"Arizona," Callie groaned, pushing her hips into the blonde. She has never been more turned on in her life. She needed release as soon as possible, and Arizona wasn't doing anything, other than trying to kill her. "I thought you were here to take me?"

"I am." Arizona nodded, her hand moving across the smooth material covering Callie's stomach, hips, and thighs, bunching it up just enough without notice.

Callie's mouth dropped open when Arizona's hand slid under her dress and into her underwear, moaning as her fingers moved past her clit to part her before starting to slowly stroke and tease the length of her folds. Well jeez, Arizona obviously wasn't shy and rather... forward. Callie wasn't at all surprised.

"Then take me," she groaned as she spread her legs wider, her knees bending slightly to try and get more of anything. She was slouched so low against the wall that, even in her heels, she was eye level with Arizona's chin. The only thing holding her up was the blonde's body pressed against hers.

"Right here?" Arizona glanced up and down the deserted hallway before looking back at the brunette with raised eyebrows. "I wouldn't say no to that."

"You're kind of kinky, aren't you?" Callie asked with a trace of hope in her voice, wondering what other dirty secrets the blonde has been hiding. Arizona's hand was currently in her underwear, her fingers swirling around and teasing her opening. They were standing in the hallway outside of her apartment and three others where anyone could pop out at anytime. It was the hottest situation Callie has ever been in and that was probably one of the dumbest questions she's ever asked.

"Adventurous," Arizona corrected with a wink.

Callie died.

"I believe you said something about wanting slutty?" Arizona continued.

And Callie died again. "We really should go inside." What was she saying?

"As you wish," Arizona said, unceremoniously sinking two fingers into the other woman.

"Ah, fuck," Callie grunted in surprise, throwing her head back and banging it against the wall. Her legs buckled under her, her hands flying up to grip Arizona's shoulders to keep herself steady. Really, really not shy. "Not what I meant!"

"Oops," Arizona grinned cheekily, "I misunderstood."

"Uh huh, sure," Callie laughed. She loved the playful nature of the blonde before and she really loved it now.

Arizona pulled out, circled Callie's clit twice, and thrust back in. The brunette's moans filled the hallway as Arizona repeated the motions one more time, leaving her fingers buried as deep in her heat as they could possibly be in that position.

"God, you're really hot and wet."

"That's what happens when you get turned on," Callie said, impressed with herself for forming a complete sentence. Her wetness only increased as Arizona's lips and tongue started working on a sensitive spot on her neck, doing some fucking amazing things Callie couldn't quite figure out. If they felt like that just on her neck, she couldn't imagine the immeasurable pleasure they'd bring her other places. She groaned just at the thought of it.

"Do I turn you on?" Arizona asked, voice low and full of desire.

At least Callie wasn't the only one asking dumb questions. She didn't try to speak again as she lifted and lowered herself somewhat awkwardly onto the other woman's stationary fingers. Fuck it. If Arizona wasn't going to do it, she'd do it herself. She was already so close and no one has ever called her shy either.

"Clearly, I do." Arizona pulled out her drenched fingers and wiggled them teasingly in front of Callie's face when she growled in protest, smiling as her scent met her nose. Sex smelled good on her.

Arizona was not at all prepared for the brunette to take her fingers into her mouth, her gorgeous full lips curving into a smile around them as she sucked and licked them clean.

"Uh..." she blinked, her eyes filling with unabashed sheer lust. Hjkijnf.

"What's the matter?" Callie smirked before running her tongue seductively along her lips. She inhaled sharply through her nose, her hands gripping Arizona's hips, when the blonde abruptly kissed her hard, shoving her tongue deep into her mouth. "Taste good?" she asked knowingly when Arizona pulled away as suddenly as she had kissed her.

"Keys," Arizona barked. Enough of this.

"Bag."

Arizona fell to her knees to where she had dropped the purse earlier and dumped out the contents at Callie's feet. She felt a hand on her head and looked up.

"I kind of like you down there." Callie smirked as she wiggled her hips in front Arizona's face.

She was ignored as Arizona started to frantically dig through the large pile of what could only be called useless crap until she found a set of keys, handing them to Callie to do the rest. They were back to their exact same position as a few seconds earlier on the more private side of Callie's door in record time.

"I really love this dress," Arizona said as she yanked it further over Callie's hips before pushing aside her underwear. She sunk her fingers inside the other woman again, smiling when she moaned in pleasure. She loved making women feel good. She especially loved making this woman feel good. "Easy access."

"I think you'll love it more on the floor," Callie said breathlessly as she rolled her hips against the blonde's hand. She was still so close. "Even easier access."

"You're right." After two more deep thrusts, Arizona pulled out. Their eyes bore into each other and a burning intensity rose between them as she ran her wet fingers along Callie's tantalizingly full lips, lavishing them with her own arousal. Both taking in loud and shallow anticipative breaths, Arizona wrapped her hand around the back of Callie's neck and slowly pulled her closer. Their eyes fluttered shut and Callie released a strangled whimper as Arizona softly pressed their lips together. They sighed into each other when Arizona started to suck and tease lightly with her tongue, humming in pleasure at the taste before deepening the kiss. Callie's hands slid up Arizona's body, ending in her hair. She stroked and tugged gently, pulling harder when the kiss took a sudden feverish turn. Their tongues clashed together, caressing and exploring, as they swallowed each other's increasing moans. Bodies pushed against one another, no real goal in mind other than to feel as much of each other as they possibly could fully clothed and standing. Callie's legs became unreliable due to the single most hottest kiss she's ever experienced. Somewhere in her jumbled mind, she wondered if she was going to survive the night.

Breaking the kiss, they rested their foreheads together as they gasped for proper air, both of their bodies too overwhelmed to function correctly. Arizona recovered first. She stepped back and in one swift impressive move, Callie's dress was lifted over her head and thrown over Arizona's shoulder. "So very right," she said, still a little breathless, as her eyes swept over the brunette's mouth watering body. "Yum."

Callie stood stunned for a moment before she quickly gathered herself and leaned forward. Reaching her hand behind herself, she unhooked her bra, her breasts bouncing as they were freed from their restraint. She slid the material off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor between them before taking off her drenched panties and kicking them away. Slipping out of her heels, she leaned back against the door, her hips pushed out, her palms flat against the wood behind her as if to say, 'here I am, now take me'. Always comfortable around Arizona, Callie didn't feel the least bit self-conscious like this in front of her. She's never been one for modesty either and she was officially committed to this thing. Go big or go home tonight, because who knew what tomorrow would bring. "Better?"

Arizona could only nod, her mouth hanging open. The way Callie was obviously offering herself up to her was overwhelming and beyond any of her wildest dreams. Arizona only had two hands and one set of lips and she had no idea where to put them first. She felt very similar to the time she was a kid and came across her first candy buffet at her cousin's wedding. She wanted to eat all of it all at once and Callie was just as fit to be eaten. It was women like her who made Arizona thank whatever gods for making her gay. She was absolutely glorious.

Callie maintained a small smirk on her lips as she watched the blonde's eyes move wildly over her body, as if they couldn't decided what to focus on first. "I really don't think I can make this any easier for you."

Arizona was grateful for the words. They finally snapped her out on her stupor. "Did you just call yourself easy?"

"Only for you."

Arizona tried to swallow the excessive amount of saliva that collected in her mouth, but her heart pounding in her throat made it seem impossible. "I'm the overdressed one now."

Reaching her hands out, Callie stood up straight and leaned in as she slid them around Arizona's waist and into the back of her shorts. Her lips sucked on the blonde's neck, both moaning as she squeezed the soft warm flesh of her perfect runner's ass. She gave one more firm squeeze before squatting down, pulling the shorts off along with her underwear. She could see and smell how aroused Arizona was and that made her grin stupidly. It took everything she had to not shove her face in and devour her. But that could wait for later. Running her hands up the blonde's thighs, Callie nuzzled and kissed her mound before standing up again, taking Arizona's tank top and sports bra off in one motion.

"Better?" Callie repeated as she took the chance to get a full eyeful of the blonde's body. Finally and wow. Arizona was... Callie slowly drew in a deep breath as she swept her eyes over her again and blew it out in one fast rush. Arizona was ineffable.

"Much better." Arizona stepped closer, putting both her hands on Callie's shoulders and shoving her back into the door. She took another step, their nipples brushing. The sensation sent chills through both women. "Now, you said something about being easy?"

"So easy."

Arizona pressed forward, kissing Callie deeply, both groaning as the front of their naked bodies smashed together. Callie's hands slid down Arizona's back, cupping her cheeks again and pulling her hard into her body, their hips thrusting together futilely.

Arizona pulled out of their kiss with a gasp, eagerly lowering her mouth to one of Callie's hardened nipples. Her hands roamed as her tongue swirled around it before taking it between her lips, sucking hard and enjoying the melody of sounds spilling from the brunette's mouth. Remembering something from earlier, she gently bit, testing, and then soothed with her tongue. Callie groaned with pleasure, her nails digging into the back of Arizona's neck and pressing her head down to keep her there.

"I think I'd like you better on the floor with your dress," Arizona said against her breast when Callie's legs wavered. She was still having issues holding herself up.

"I have a bed."

Arizona made a face. "That's so cliché."

Callie's eyebrows rose slowly. Okay, then. "Couch?"

"Meh." Arizona shrugged. "Kind of small. I like room."

"True..."

Arizona straightened up and smirked as she took Callie's hand and pulled her further into the apartment. "Cristina?"

"Working. Until tomorrow night."

"Then you, Calliope Torres," Arizona said with a wicked grin as she flicked the brunette's other nipple with her forefinger before pinching it hard, "are going to get fucked on your living room floor like you've never been fucked before."

The assertion made Callie's heart stop. She just died for a third time. Oh thank jesus, Arizona had a dirty mouth. That was a surprise. This was not the same Arizona she had come to know over the past few weeks. Oh how things could drastically change so quickly.

"Well?" Arizona asked when the other woman didn't move.

Callie didn't know what to do with herself. Was she supposed to just drop to the floor and spread eagle? Arizona raised an eyebrow at her, that wicked grin back in force.

Fuck it. Callie dropped to the floor, taking Arizona down with her.

Laying on her back, Callie grinned as Arizona maneuvered over her, settling herself between her legs. Callie wrapped her arms around her neck, their lips connecting in a heated kiss as their bodies got acquainted in this position. Nothing has ever felt so right.

"Show me," Callie whispered against Arizona's lips.

"Show you what?"

Callie opened her legs wider and slid her hands over the blonde's strong shoulders, smiling when Arizona shuddered and whimpered on top of her as she scraped her nails along her back. "What it's like to be fucked on my living room floor." She couldn't wait any longer. Her body ached to feel Arizona inside her again.

Not wanting to drag it out too much further, Arizona slid her hand between them, Callie arching her back into her as it went lower. Arizona watched Callie's face as she ran her fingers along her slick slit. She looked almost desperate.

"Arizona, please," Callie begged, lifting her hips.

They maintained eye contact as Arizona dipped her fingers between the other woman's slit. Callie writhed as Arizona started to slowly enter her. Taking in a deep breath, she closed her eyes and turned her head to the left as the blonde slid in and out, not quite going as far as Callie needed. Arizona backed off every time the brunette tried to thrust her hips up to meet her, making her growl. This was torture. Sweet, sweet torture.

Arizona leaned down, kissing and nibbling the flesh of Callie's neck that she had presented to her. She rolled her tongue over the spot that seemed to get the most reaction out of the other woman before moving her mouth low enough to leave her mark.

"Arizona..." Callie moaned when the blonde bit into her shoulder.

"I love hearing you moan my name." Arizona had always thought her name sounded better coming from Callie's mouth, but this was entirely different.

"Arizona," Callie moaned again, "I need more."

"Don't we all?" Arizona smirked into the brunette's skin. "What do you need? I'll do anything."

"I-" Callie was cut off and she cried out when Arizona pulled out and thrust back in roughly, reaching whole new depths. "Harder," she groaned, her chest heaving.

Lifting her head, Arizona froze. "Are you sure?"

Keeping her eyes closed, Callie sucked in her bottom lip and nodded before popping it back out. Her heart was racing from the anticipation of what she was about to say. "If you can give it, I can take it."

If Arizona wasn't already incredibly aroused... Sitting up on her knees, she raised one of Callie's deliciously long legs, kissing her inner thigh before resting the back of her knee over her shoulder next to her head so her leg draped over her back. She smiled when Callie took the liberty of doing the same with her other leg over her opposite shoulder. Arizona leaned forward slowly for a kiss, making sure she wasn't hurting Callie as she folded her in half. The brunette was flexible. Number seventeen on Arizona's list of what makes a perfect woman. Check.

"You good?" Arizona asked, curling her fingers that were buried as deep as they could possibly go before pulling out completely and plunging back in, repeating the motion in earnest.

Callie squeaked and Arizona took that as a yes.

Kissing her firmly, Arizona pulled away from Callie's lips, sitting straight up on her knees so she could thrust into her freer and use her hips as back up. She watched, mesmerized, with Callie's legs pushing down on her shoulders, as Callie's breasts bounced wildly in front of her from her thrusts. This was not at all how Arizona thought her day was going to go when she woke up that morning. She could honestly die happy right then and there.

Unable to control it any longer, one of Callie's legs fell off the other woman's shoulder, opening herself even wider as a result. Arizona added a third finger and Callie groaned, moaned, and cursed underneath her as she started to, using Callie's word, pound into her without cease. The brunette wasn't kidding about being able to take it. Arizona just added a new item to her list of what makes a perfect woman and then immediately checked it off.

It didn't take long before Arizona was panting with the exertion. "Is this what you needed?" she asked.

"God, yes," Callie breathed, reaching up to wrap a hand around the back of the Arizona's neck and pulling her down to her mouth. She captured her bottom lip between her teeth, eliciting a moan from the blonde. "Yes, yes, yes," she growled savagely, her nails digging into whatever skin she could reach, urging Arizona on before releasing her hold on her neck.

"You are so freaking hot like this," Arizona thought aloud through hard breaths.

"So are you." Callie opened her eyes again, making eye contact and smiling the best she could while her entire body was at the complete mercy of someone else. Slick with sweat, her other leg slipped from Arizona's shoulder and they both flopped uselessly in the air. The blonde was dangerously close to getting a knee to the head.

"Keep them open," Arizona demanded when Callie's eyes started to slowly close again. "I like you watching me fuck you."

Callie snapped them back open. They were in agreement there. She liked watching Arizona fuck her too.

"I feel good, don't I?"

Callie moaned assent, reaching one of her hands above her head to brace herself against the couch. She sensed she'd need it.

"I can tell by how hard you're squeezing me fingers," Arizona groaned, voice strangled as she leaned forward again, placing a sloppy kiss on Callie's chin. "Was I right?"

"Huh?"

"Have you ever been fucked like this?"

"No, you win."

"Tell me how much you like it." Arizona always loved a good ego boost. She nipped at Callie's neck. "Show me."

Something happened then and it wasn't clear who lost control first. Neither woman held anything back as their moved against each other in a frenzied cadence. In this position and at that angle, Arizona was hitting Callie exactly right, really fucking her in ways she didn't know were possible, as promised. The perfect amalgam of pleasure and pain. And Callie was not at all shy about voicing exactly how good Arizona was making her feel. It was a great effort on both their parts.

"I can tell that your close. Come for me, Calliope. I bet you're fucking hot when you come," Arizona panted.

That did it. Callie found Arizona's bottom lip with her teeth, both moaning deeply as she bit. Her walls clamped down around Arizona's fingers as her muscles tensed. Releasing the blonde's lip, Callie's cry of pleasure was cut off by her breath catching in her throat. Her legs started to quiver uncontrollably before the rest of her body followed as an orgasm erupted and intensely raged throughout her, reaching every nerve. She took in small sharp breaths of air as she swiped at the hair sticking to her face and groaned gratefully at finally getting relief from the longest build up ever in the history of sex, she was sure. But, holy fuck, it was so worth it.

Callie's gasped and her entire body shook violently when Arizona started moving within her again. "Stop, please stop. I can't," Callie whimpered, her arms falling limply to her side. She felt like she died again, but at the same time, she's never felt so alive. God, she had missed sex.

Smiling, Arizona slowed to a stop. She loved having that affect on Callie and watching and feeling her come was one of her new favorite sights. She wanted to see it again, but Arizona wasn't sure how much more she could take either. She swore her arm was about to fall off, but that'd be okay. Callie could fix it.

Withdrawing her fingers, Arizona shifted enough to allow Callie to lower her legs properly, the brunette groaning as she did so. She'd definitely be walking funny tomorrow. Arizona leaned forward and collapsed her body weight over Callie's. Two sets of arms and legs were sprawled out on the floor, both women utterly spent and breathing hard, their stomachs pressing into each other. Their hearts pounded against their chests and in their ears. Hair was everywhere, sticking to everything. Callie wasn't even sure which way was up. Her sweaty back was sticking to the hardwood and she was not looking forward to peeling it off. She almost regretted the floor. Almost.

Arizona was aware that she was probably squishing Callie, but couldn't bring herself to move. It felt like too much of an effort to. Her knees were killing her from kneeling on the hard floor, something she didn't notice at the time. Whatever. Callie could fix those too. It was worth it.

Their breathing slowed and evened out, their heart beats regulated, and a seemingly impossible to fill silence descended on them.

They didn't know what to say to each other.

They had gone from zero to sixty incredibly fast and they were out of gas.

Arizona had checked everything off Callie's list.

Their relationship will never be the same.

Minutes ticked by slowly. Never one to know how to handle the quiet for long, Callie was the first to speak, "Okay, that surprised me."

That made Arizona pull away enough to look at Callie's face. "What do you mean?" She wasn't sure if she should be insulted or if she should pat herself on the back.

Callie lifted a hand, using it to play with the ends of Arizona's hair that had fallen in their faces when she lifted her head. "I knew you'd feel good, but I didn't know how good. You... that... It..." She rolled her eyes at herself. "That was amazing."

"Oh." Arizona beamed. "Good."

"Let me take you to bed," Callie said with a wide grin. "I want to surprise you now."

"Nothing can surprise me."

"Want to bet?"

Arizona swallowed hard before helping Callie up.

They'd talk later.


	5. Chapter 5

Arizona snorted out of a deep sleep at the sound of a blaring alarm. Four a.m., a time that should be illegal to have to set an alarm for, especially when she hadn't gone to sleep until past one a.m.. More like passed out cold. It was totally worth every minute of sleep she missed out on though. As promised, Callie had surprised her in the bedroom as much as Arizona had surprised her in the living room. Callie gave as much as she got and had turned sex into sort of an art form. Arizona really wanted to do it all over again and then again. So what if she was beyond exhausted?

Groaning, Arizona reached out to hit the snooze button. It was amazing what a few bouts of strenuous sex could do to one's body. She smiled sleepily as she snuggled deeper into the warmth that was surrounding her. It had been a long time since she has woken up wrapped in someone else's embrace and she forgot how good it felt. She couldn't remember it ever feeling this amazing. Maybe because it has been so long or maybe it was because of whose arms she was wrapped in. Whatever it was, waking up like this was life heaven.

Not knowing exactly what the night before meant for them, Arizona had been set on going home. She even went as far as going to the living room to get her clothes. Then when she came back, Callie had looked at her with wide vulnerable eyes and with a shaky voice had asked her to stay. In all their previous time together, Arizona had never seen Callie look anything but sure and confident and knew it must have been hard for her to ask. Arizona felt like she was being tested. Like if she stayed, she'd prove that whatever she wanted to happen between them went beyond sex. So she had stayed. She didn't even have to think about it. And she was glad, because the smile she had received from Callie when she got back in bed without hesitation was the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. They had wrapped themselves around each other and fallen asleep without exchanging anymore words. They didn't have to.

After some number of minutes the alarm went off again, Arizona's hand flying out to shut it up. Callie grunted behind her, making her chuckle. She wiggled to get the brunette to loosen her grip enough to allow her to turn over.

"Hi-ya," Arizona said with a toothy smile when the brunette opened her gorgeous eyes that were surrounded by last nights smudged make-up. Callie blinked at her a few times as if she was surprised she was still there before closing them again.

"Too early. Too perky," Callie groused as she hugged Arizona closer to her. Everything ached. She now understood the true meaning of 'hurts so good' because she hurt and it had been oh so good. She didn't want to move. It felt amazing holding the other woman in her arms. Callie was used to being the one that was being held, but they had somehow ended up like this and she found herself never wanting to let go. And Arizona seemed perfectly content being there, so it was a win-win in Callie's book. The alarm went off again and they groaned in unison. "Noooo!"

Arizona smiled as she nuzzled against Callie more. "We have to get up."

"Don't wanna," Callie said as she slipped one of her legs between the blonde's. So soft. So smooth. So warm. She really liked this woman. "You're too comfy. Can't move. It's literally impossible."

Arizona had to agree. She hooked her leg around Callie's hip, intertwining their bodies completely, both smiling lazily at how right it felt. They could wait for the next alarm.

When it came, they both jumped. Callie reached out, silenced it, and knocked it forcefully to the floor.

"Dramatic much?" Arizona asked.

"It can take it." It ended up on the floor at least three days a week.

"Callie," Arizona poked the brunette's cheek with her nose, "rise and shine."

"Callie's sleeping," Callie mumbled. "Try again later."

"Callie needs to get up."

"Callie gets up after the sun gets up."

"Calliope, come on." Arizona laughed when the brunette started squeezing one of her breasts. "What are you doing?"

"Pushing snooze," Callie replied, struggling not to smile.

"Callie!" Arizona laughed again when Callie squeezed her other one.

"I think it's broken. It won't stop."

"Please don't throw me on the floor."

"That is not what you said last night."

Arizona laughed, blushing lightly. "Just think of all the coffee I'm going to make you today, if you get up."

"I like the sound of that," Callie said with a half smile.

"What?"

"You making me coffee."

"I'm happy to do it."

"I kind of want to hate you for making me get up this early on my day off, but you did blow my mind last night, so I guess we're even."

"You weren't too bad yourself."

At that Callie finally opened her eyes and gave Arizona one of her sexy trademark smirks the blonde has come to love. "I know," she said with absolute surety.

Arizona laughed and leaned in for a kiss mostly on instinct, as if they've been doing this all along. Callie didn't seem to mind, returning the kiss with a surprising amount of affection. They pulled apart with matching grins. Arizona tucked Callie's hair behind her ear to play with the wispy short sideburn hairs that she found to be adorable. Sighing, she dropped her hand to Callie's chest and leaned in for another kiss.

"Torres!"

They both jumped at the distinctive male voice that boomed throughout the entire apartment.

"Crap, crap, crap. What the hell is he doing here this early?" Callie scrambled to make sure they were both completely covered. "Don't come in here!"

"Cal, what the-" Mark walked in through the bedroom door they neglected to shut the night before. There was no need and they were a bit distracted.

"I said don't come in here!" Callie threw her pillow at him, frowning when she saw that Arizona had hid herself under the covers. She threw them over her own head and scooted down to the blonde's eye level. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

"I wasn't sure if this was something you wanted to make public knowledge."

"I really don't give a shit about other people. I'd never want to hide you."

"I don't want to hide you either."

They grinned at each other as Arizona found Callie's hand. Bringing it to her lips, she kissed each knuckle.

"Cal," Mark said, reminding them he was there. "Hello?"

"What is so important that you had to come barging in my bedroom uninvited?" Callie asked from her position under the covers. She scooted forward, softly and quietly kissing Arizona's lips as their limbs seemed to wrap around each other on their own.

"I came home from the hospital and found your shit all over the hallway, I've been calling you over and over, and you weren't answering the door. I thought you got Callienapped or something! I was just about to call the police."

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, I can see that," Mark said in a tone of voice that clearly said he knew exactly what was going on.

"Fuck you and I mean that from the very bottom of my heart." Callie smiled at Arizona when she laughed. "Now please get out."

"Jeez. I was just checking on my friend. You're welcome."

"Thank you, but you seriously need to leave."

"Okay, okay. Bye Cal." Mark paused. "Bye Robbins." He had no doubt about who Callie had been whispering back and forth with. Arizona was all she has talked about for the past week straight.

"Bye," they said in unison, not at all caring that they had been busted. They waited for the front door to slam before freeing themselves from the covers.

"I'm so sorry." Callie sighed. "We're still working on boundaries."

"It's okay. I totally get where he's coming from. That probably did look pretty bad."

"Yeah, that was pretty stupid of us."

"People have done much stupider things in the presence of a beautiful woman." Arizona sighed, smiling warmly as she ran her fingers through Callie's hair. She's always wanted to do that. "I really need to go downstairs to shower and get ready. Meet me in the lobby in half an hour?"

Callie stuck out her bottom lip. She didn't want the blonde to leave. She was afraid it would pop their little bubble they've created. "Okay."

"Don't go back to sleep," Arizona said as she got up. Callie pouted more at the loss of her warmth.

"I won't."

"I don't trust you." Arizona poked the lump under the covers where she thought Callie's butt was. "Get up."

"Shower here. With me."

Arizona didn't have to think about it. "Okay."

That made Callie sit up. Except she encircled Arizona's waist with her arms and pulled her back down on the bed. Their limbs tangled together as Arizona fought to get back up and Callie fought for her to say, both laughing.

"Callie!"

"Arizona!" Callie managed to flip them over, capturing the blonde's wrists with one hand and using them to pin her arms above her head.

"God, you're strong."

"Hot, right?" There was that damn smirk again.

"Very."

"Do you want to know what I think is hot?" Callie asked, trailing the hand not holding Arizona's wrists down her stomach, smiling as she admired her handiwork on her otherwise flawless from a few hours before.

"Hmm?" Arizona lifted her hips into the brunette as her fingers spread her. She gasped, her face contorting with pleasure when Callie smoothly entered her.

"That look right there."

Arizona gave her a lopsided smile, groaning in protest when Callie pulled out and sat up. She opened her eyes in time to see the brunette climb off the bed and hobble into the bathroom.

"What the hell?!" Arizona called after her.

"We need to shower!"

"You better be planning on finishing what you started in there!" Arizona shouted to be heard over the running water that had started.

"Why don't you get up and come see?!"

Arizona scrambled off the bed and ran into the bathroom comically fast. Callie was under the shower head, grinning at her as she ran her hands over her already soapy breasts. Arizona grinned back, transfixed by what was going on behind the glass doors. The brunette did wet well. In more ways than one.

"You going to just stand there?" Callie asked, knowing full well what she was doing. "We don't have all day."

Arizona shook her head twice to clear it before opening the shower door. As soon as she stepped inside, she was pushed against the cold wall, Callie's slick body rubbing against hers.

"What are you doing?" Arizona groaned when their hardened nipples came in contact. They were never going to make it anywhere if Callie kept this up.

"I thought you could use some soap."

"Are you a human loofah?"

"I can be whatever you want me to be."

"That gives me a lot to think about."

"You do that."

"I'll let you know what I come up with."

"Why didn't we do this sooner?" Callie asked in a whisper mostly to herself. Pressing her hand between the blonde's legs, she leaned forward.

"Because we're idiots," Arizona moaned and her fingers dug into Callie's hips as teeth grazed her neck. "Really big idiots."

* * *

Arizona had exactly four minutes to get inside her apartment, change out of the pajamas Callie leant her to go down a floor, and be down in the lobby. When she opened the door she found Teddy on the couch, exactly where she had left her the night before. Her friend stirred slightly, groaning when Arizona flipped on a light.

"You alive, Teds?"

"The living room is supposed to be safe from the monkey sex and you're welcome," Teddy mumbled before rolling over and going back to sleep.

She knew she should probably be embarrassed, but Arizona wasn't in the slightest. Smiling to herself, she picked up the blanket from the back of the couch and covered her friend before going to her room to change and try to do something with her wet hair.

Once she was ready, Arizona was back on the elevator. She didn't know why she felt so nervous during the ride to meet Callie. They've met in the lobby either to go to work or coffee plenty of times, but this was different. They had sex last night and they had sex barely fifteen minutes ago. Of course it was different.

When the doors opened, she saw Callie was already there, dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and the mandatory black True Love polo shirt that was identical to the one Arizona wore. Her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and her make-up was minimal. Beautiful, as always.

Callie had turned when she heard the elevator ding, catching Arizona's eyes as she stepped off. She was dressed similarly to her plus those braids she's become fond of. Callie found her to be ridiculously cute for a grown woman. Markedly different from the woman she had spent the night with. It was all good to her and exactly why she liked the blonde.

Grinning, they seemed to gravitate towards each other without having to think about it, neither knowing exactly what to do in that situation.

So they kissed. It was sweet, slow, tender almost. A little tentative. This kiss was exactly the way a first kiss would be like, if they had done it that way. Their arms wrapped around each other, their kiss becoming more sure as they moaned in unison. The elevator dinged, signaling a new arrival, and they jumped apart.

"Ready?" Callie asked.

"So ready."

They stared at each other without moving again. It seemed to be what they did best lately. Finally Arizona took a chance and reached out a hand. Callie readily took it, because why not? The brunette thrived off any kind of affection and if Arizona was offering, she'd gladly accept at any time. They laced their fingers together for the first time, both smiling at their shared butterflies.

"Now I'm really ready," Arizona said.

"Me too." Callie smiled and together they headed for the door, both lost in their separate, but very similar thoughts.

"Hey, doctors!" Fred greeted far too cheerily for five in the morning when they entered through the door of the coffeehouse.

"Hey Fred," Arizona smiled.

Callie grunted, making Arizona laugh. Apparently her morning sex high had worn off on their walk.

"Someone's not a morning person," Fred noted.

"She just needs coffee." Arizona patted Callie's shoulder, earning herself a glare. She smiled back. "She'll be fine."

"Luckily we have all the coffee your heart desires here. We even have a fresh pot. The bakers come in at three and have already been through two." Fred swung the door open that led to the work area. He was excited to be working with them. He's always enjoyed it when Dr. Torres came in to talk to him. He was still getting to know Dr. Robbins, but he enjoyed her conversation as well. It was refreshing having them there. He mostly got high school students needing to fill community service requirements, college students, or bored retirees like him volunteering. It was a little strange to have two surgeons, since he had a stereotypical view on them. Either he was completely wrong or these two women were something special. "Come on back and we'll get you started."

"Thanks." Callie smiled as she and Arizona moved past him.

"There's that smile we all know and love!" Fred whooped before picking up two black aprons and holding them out. Arizona took hers right away, but Callie just blinked at him, smile gone.

"Seriously?" Callie Torres does not wear aprons. It's bad enough she was wearing an unbecoming uniform polo short made of cheap stiff cotton. A first for her. She could only take so much, especially that early in the morning.

"You're going to be a difficult one, aren't you?" Fred laughed.

"Calliope..." Arizona said in the voice she used when her patients wouldn't listen to the nurses. It was all she needed to say to get the brunette to take the apron and tie it around her waist. She already had too much power over her and Callie didn't even try to hide it.

"Okay, then." Fred clapped his hands together. "Dr. Torres, we'll put you in charge of making sure the regular pots of coffee are fresh and don't run out. When the rush starts, you'll be working hard. Sound good?"

"I think I can handle that." She had already learned how to do that during their orientation during a much normal hour of the day. It wasn't too much different than making coffee at home other than in much larger quantities and there like fifty different flavors all with ridiculous names. She turned and eyed them warily. Sure she can handle it. No problem.

"Yeah, don't mix those up," Fred said, patting her hard on the back before turning to Arizona. "Dr. Robbins, I'm going to have you work with Kendra at the espresso bar today, since you've had experience. Next month you'll be flying solo, so keep up."

"Awesome." Arizona grinned. "No problem."

"By this time next month we'll also finally have a brand new espresso machine as a back up to replace the one that broke last year. It was donated to us and it's going to make our lives so much easier."

"Ooo, new toys," Arizona said, excited.

"Exactly." Fred laughed at her enthusiasm. "I like you."

"We have actual surgical robots and you're excited about a machine that makes coffee?" Callie asked, mildly amused, when Fred walked away.

"What? I get excited about a lot of things."

"Yeah, I'm learning that." Callie smiled.

"I really want to kiss you right now. That excites me."

"So, we do that now?"

"Kiss? Yes, because now that I've finally done it, I never want to stop."

"Finally?"

Arizona smiled adoringly at the brunette. "You're so cute when you're clueless."

Callie frowned. What did that mean?

"Doctors! Time to work!" Fred called from the pastry display case. "Roll out those racks and get those machines started. Doors open in ten minutes."

Callie sighed. "I feel like I have no idea what's going on."

"You'll be fine."

"Why did I let you talk me into this?"

"Because I'm cute and it's fun."

"Hmph." Cute, absolutely. Fun... the jury was still out on that.

"Fun," Arizona said again with a wide grin before turning to go help Fred, leaving Callie alone.

Callie grumbled to herself. First thing she needed to do was get a cup of coffee for herself. She turned around, finding that the coffee that had already been started for her had finished perking. She poured herself a cup and leaned against the counter to drink it. That was easy enough. A timer went off behind her and she turned around. It took her a second to find it. Picking it up, she frowned as she shut it off. What was that for? She looked around. After not seeing an answer, she shrugged and put it down. Oh well. She turned and leaned against the counter again, smiling as she took her first sip of coffee. Her eyes focused in on Arizona as she worked on the display, her smiling grew when they made eye contact. Even from across the room, Callie could feel something there. She didn't know exactly what, but it was promising. Arizona blew her a kiss and she rolled her eyes, her heart fluttering. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Towards the end of their shift, Callie was singing a different tune. Customers sure were demanding. In a strange way she felt like an intern again with people barking orders at her like it was a life or death situation. They really needed to cool their jets. It's just coffee. So what if she accidentally mixed up the vanilla nut butt something flavor with the vanilla almond dream whatever. They're the same damn thing!

At least Arizona was there. Now that they were allowed to overtly check each other out and flirt without limits, they took full advantage. The laid back atmosphere there allowed for it. That part had been fun and even though Callie was cranky most of the day, she was still on cloud nine. Now only if she could figure out how to make a freaking vanilla latte.

Arizona grinned as she slid up next to Callie, who was adorably cursing under her breath at the espresso machine as it made noises it wasn't supposed to at her. "Having issues?"

"I got it." Callie jumped back when the machine hissed. "Maybe I should stick to taking the orders. I can do money. I'm good at that." Fred had stuck her on one of the registers earlier and she didn't mess it up. An accomplishment she was going to hang on to.

"How will you ever learn if you just give up?" Arizona gently pushed Callie aside to finish the order she had been attempting. They had hit a lull in customers and Fred insisted that Callie learn the machine too. Then he ditched her. "You can literally rebuild the entire human skeleton, but pulling shots you can't do?" she asked teasingly.

"I can do it! The machine can't do it! Why does it need so many doohickeys?"

"You're cute."

Callie rolled her eyes and huffed. She was not cute. Why did Arizona keep calling her cute?

"You just proved me right."

"We've been here five hours. I'm over the dumb coffee machine. We are not friends."

"That's what I came over here to tell you. We're free to go. Our replacements are here."

"Thank god," Callie sighed in relief and took her god awful apron off. She had survived. Barely.

"Hey, it wasn't that bad," Arizona said as she followed Callie into the break room to gather their stuff.

"No, it wasn't." Callie smiled. "I really liked working with you. That part was fun."

"We work together all the time."

"Not in this kind of setting. I got to see you the entire time. A whole five hours without a life being at risk."

"That was pretty nice," Arizona agreed.

They made their way back to the front of the coffeehouse and said their goodbyes. A quick task, since Fred had already left for the day.

"So, do you want to keep doing this with me?" Arizona asked once they were outside, each with a to-go cup in their hands.

"Yeah, I do."

"Good, because I wouldn't want to do it without you."

"How long does this coffee smell last?" Callie could still smell it on her, even though they had left and were halfway home.

"Until you take a shower and wash it off."

Callie made a face. "Guess I'll go do that then." She was also in desperate need of a nap. It wasn't even lunch time yet and she felt like she was going to pass out right on the sidewalk.

"I have to go to the store and get hangover supplies for Teddy. She's probably still asleep and she'll need them for when she wakes up."

"You're a good friend."

"Yeah, because a good friend ditches her drunk best friend for a hot woman." Arizona sighed. Teddy had practically made her go, but she still sucked. She could be really selfish sometimes.

Callie grinned at that. "She'll get over it."

"I hope so."

They stopped outside their apartment and stood silently as they considered each other for a moment. What now?

"I need to go to the store," Arizona said after awhile.

"Yeah, you said that."

"I'm going to go do that." She pointed in the direction of the store with her coffee cup.

"I'm going to go upstairs."

"Okay. I'll go to the store and you'll go upstairs."

"I think that's what we've established." Callie laughed. Arizona obviously didn't want to leave her as much as she didn't want her to leave.

Silence and staring again.

"So," Arizona began, "if you weren't serious about swearing off dating, I would like to take you out on a date. Like a real one. Not a pretend one at the coffeehouse. One where we get all dressed up, go to dinner, have some drinks. Maybe some dancing after? I remember you saying you like to dance and I'd like to see you dance."

"I'd love that. Then I'll owe you one and we'd have to go on another."

"We haven't even went on a real date yet and you already want another? You must really like me."

"I really do." Callie grinned to emphasize how much.

"I'll take you on two, then you'll owe me two."

"Four dates already, huh?"

"Or three and then we'd have six.

"We can stand here and do this all day. We'd end up with more dates than we could go on in our lifetime."

Arizona lifted a shoulder and tilted her head to match her crooked smile. "Would that be so bad?"

"No, not at all."

"Let's start tonight. I can't wait to spend more time with you. It's probably not a secret anymore at this point, but I really like you too."

"Tonight," Callie agreed with a small nod and a shy smile. With images of the night before still fresh in her mind, now was a really strange time to be feeling shy. A feeling that was so rare to her, she almost didn't recognize what it was. The blonde made her feel all kinds of rare feelings she needed to sort out.

"Great." Arizona smiled back, making Callie's smile become more sure. Gosh, she's beautiful, they both thought. "I'll pick you up at seven. Do you like Greek?"

"I do."

"Good. Get some sleep. It's going to be a good night," Arizona said, winking as she took a step away before turning to leave.

Callie just kept smiling after her as she retreated. She had no doubts about that. She could get addicted to one Arizona Robbins. She suddenly couldn't let her walk away.

"Arizona!"

Arizona stopped and turned around, moaning as lips overtook hers. She dropped her empty cup and stumbled backwards from the force, Callie's arms wrapping around her waist to keep her upright and pulling her into her body. Arizona stood on her tiptoes and snaked her arms around the other woman's neck as she kissed her back with equal passion. They hummed in pleasure, Callie lifting a hand to the blonde's cheek, cupping it as she slipped her tongue past her lips. Their lips and tongues moved together near frantically as their hips pushed against each other. A car honked in the distance and they remembered they were in public.

"God, the things you do to me," Callie whispered against Arizona's lips without opening her eyes, her thumb still stroking her cheek. "Seriously, why didn't we do this sooner again?"

"I still maintain we're really big idiots," Arizona replied, rubbing their noses together.

Callie nodded before connecting their lips again in another kiss, both inhaling deeply as a melange of amazing unexplored feelings welled up inside them. This kiss was much slower. More affectionate. More honest. More... telling.

* * *

**_Present-day_**

"That was about two years ago, right?" Arizona asked, taking a drink of her mocha before setting it on the table.

Callie thought for a moment as she finished chewing the last bite of her breakfast burrito. "Yeah, just about."

"Hmm..." Arizona pretended to think for a moment. "Actually, I believe it was exactly two years ago today that we sat at this very table filling out those volunteer applications."

"You filled them out, remember? I didn't have much of a choice in the matter."

"I'm really glad I did."

"Me too." Callie smiled. They worked together in the coffee shop every second Saturday of the month for the past two years, only missing a few shifts due to emergencies. And they had picked up some extra on the rare occasion they had the time. Callie had grown to love those Saturdays and being able to do it with her girlfriend was icing on the cake. "That first day we worked here together and that amazing first date you took me on that night is still one of my favorite days ever."

"You forgot all the hot sex before the shift and after the date."

"No I didn't." Callie laughed. She'd never forget that. "That whole twenty four hour period is my favorite."

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me sooner," Arizona said, knowing Callie would know exactly what she meant. They've had the same conversation at least a hundred times.

"You didn't tell me either."

"Has your gay side ever had a crush on a straight friend?"

"Uh." Callie crinkled her nose. "No."

"Yeah, you don't tell them, because things get weird and you end up with a mutilated heart."

"That is not a lesbian/straight girl crush problem. That's everyone's problem. Everyone has had the impossible crush and plenty of people have had their heart mutilated."

Arizona pursed her lips. Callie had a point there. "I'm just saying, you should have said something."

"Well, I didn't know what the hell was going on in your head."

"We could have been having sex sooner!" Arizona said loud enough for everyone at the surrounding tables to hear.

"What is it with you and the sex?"

"I've never had better and we wasted so much time."

"It was only three weeks! People wait way longer than that." Callie laughed. "And I liked how we do it better. We got to know each other first without all the pressure of dating crap."

"I guess that's true." Arizona smiled before taking a deep breath. She had a reason for all of this. "So, I have another application I was hoping you'd let me fill out for us," she said as she pulled a form out of her messenger bag. She also pulled out something else, but kept it hidden in her lap.

"What is it for?" Callie asked cautiously.

"Read it."

Callie took it, her brow furrowing and her heart stopping as she read the bold print across the top.

**_Marriage Application- State of Washington, King County_**

"Arizona, what?" Callie's voice was shaky. She looked up at her girlfriend again, her coffee in one hand and the paper in her other frozen in midair in front of her. Arizona was holding out a small unmistakeable box.

When their eyes met, Arizona grinned. Opening the lid, she revealed the modest diamond ring her father gave her mother forty years earlier. The ring she's had in her possession for over a year.

Speechless and slightly unbelieving, Callie lowered her hands as she shifted her eyes down slowly, landing on what could possibly be the most important piece of jewelry of her life. Of any woman's life. It was sparkling almost as much as the blonde's eyes were under the lights of the coffeehouse. Looking up again, she smiled and gave a small nod, letting Arizona know she should continue.

"Callie, you are my one true love and that means we can get through anything together. These past two years as your girlfriend have been the best of my life, but I don't want to have to spend another second without having the honor of calling you my wife. Then maybe next year we can sit here and fill out loan applications for a house. And in another year, we can fill out adoption ones. Whatever you want. What I want is to spend the rest of my life doing it all with you. So, will you, Calliope? Will you be my wife?"

"I get to fill this one out this time," Callie said as her answer, laughing joyfully when Arizona jumped out of her chair and straight into her lap. Arizona slipped the ring on Callie's finger, both smiling when it fit perfectly. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Arizona put her hands on Callie's shoulders and leaned in. Their lips fused together, their hearts going crazy from the sheer love and happiness they were feeling in that moment. Arizona shifted and moved in further, wrapping her arms around the back of Callie's head as they both deepened the kiss.

"Oh for gods sake," Fred said with a smile, interrupting them. They didn't even pretend to look ashamed as they tuned to him.

"Sorry, Fred," Callie said, beaming with exaltation. "My fiancée here can't control herself."

"Me?" Arizona emulated Callie's grin at hearing their new relationship status out loud for the first time. "What about you?"

"I'm very in control." Callie lowered her voice to a whisper, "Unless you're naked, the all bets are off."

"Callie..." Arizona blushed as she got off Callie's lap, eyes shifting to Fred.

"It's about time you two tied the knot."

"You're going to come, right?" Arizona asked, returning to her seat. He had to be there. He's somehow been there for almost every relationship milestone they've had.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Just tell me the time and place."

"Will do."

"I'm calling Janice right now. She's going to be so excited," he said as he hurried away with a jovial laugh.

"Is it weird that the first people that know about this are our volunteer shift manager and his wife?" Callie asked.

"They're not the first."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Teddy knew I was asking. And my parents. Oh and stupid Mark, because he's sneaky and heard me talking to Teddy at work."

"Hey! Shouldn't I have been the first?"

"You know I'm not good with secrets," Arizona said, lowering her eyes sheepishly.

"True." Callie nodded. She wasn't actually mad. "Fred's coming back."

"Janice is already planning your engagement party and it's going to be here. It's perfect!" Fred said giddily. "She wants a list of your friends and family."

"We really, really don't want her to do that," Arizona said insistently.

"You want to tell my wife no and break her heart?"

"No," the couple said in unison. They were having an engagement party.

"I didn't think so." Fred glanced between the two woman, who were doing their best not to stare at each other and ignore him. "So, I'm going to let you two get back to your celebrating. Don't need an old man crashing it. Get me that list or I'm sicking my wife on you."

"Sure thing, Fred." Callie smiled, turning to Arizona when he was gone. She looked down at her finger, smiling wider, her heart racing when she saw the ring. That was going to take some getting used to. "Is this why you drug me down here so early?"

"Yes. I couldn't wait anymore."

"I'm so happy you chose me to spend your life with."

"Calliope, are you kidding? I didn't have a choice."

Callie grinned. She didn't have a choice either. Arizona was it. She had always been it, even if it took her a minute to realize it. Still uncaring of their surroundings, she got up and placed herself in Arizona's lap. They folded around each other in a strong embrace, their lips meeting in a slow kiss as nothing but their profound love for one another flowed between them. This kiss was different from the thousands they've shared before. This kiss was the kiss that truly and unequivocally meant forever and it took their breath away.

* * *

**That's all folks.**


End file.
